Dragon Ball GT: A Different Story
by BlackDragonDance
Summary: Goku's been turned into a child, and the only way to reverse the curse is to find the source of the magic that did it, which would be the Black Star Dragon Balls! But, Goku believes his and his friends' children should have a chance at saving them, and so they do! Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra and Pan are chosen! Complete retelling of GT. Contains bad language. Re-uploaded.
1. Goku, a Child Again? The Search Begins!

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

Son Goku and Uub, the reincarnation of the powerful Majin Buu emerge from their incredible training session in which Goku had promptly informed him that this will be his final spar with Goku as a student of his. Uub, however would have to take a six month break now. Due to him having such an incredible power and having it finally be unlocked, this was no easy feat and came with not only hard work but also rest. Uub had to rest for a while, and so could not fight. He had finally reached the power level of Kid Buu, the monster he shares a soul with. For all Goku could tell, though, Uub was as weak as a normal human at that point.

"Okay, Uub. I'm done with you now. It's time you fend for yourself and your family.", Goku said as a final word to Uub. _This kid can actually become the new protector of Earth...it's been ten years, he's fifteen. I think that's mature enough...umm...probably...?_ And he put his first two fingers of his right hand on his forehead and - Zap! - he's gone! Uub wasn't shocked - he'd seen Goku do this a billion times before. The man poofs there everyday to train Uub, then goes home with another poof. _I think he calls it Instant Transition...I wouldn't know. I've only heard the name a handful of times. Why won't he teach me?_

_- Flashback -_

Nine years ago

- Zap! -

"Hiya, Uub! Ready to start training for today?", the happy voice of Goku said.

"Yes, always! But first, Goku, can I ask you something?" Uub replied

"Anything, Uub, go for it.", Goku kindly said.

"Well, I've seen you use that teleporting technique a bunch of times, and I was wondering-" Uub started to ask but got cut off

"If I could teach it to you? Sorry Uub, that's out of the question. You're not ready for that kind of power yet.", Goku finished.

_- End of Flashback -_

_I suppose I never did ask him again..._

**At Kami's Lookout**

"Ah, Goku, so nice to see you. Would you like me to make you some warm herbal tea?" Mr. Popo asked in his usual normal tone.

"Hey, Mr. Popo! No thanks, I'm just here to see Dende.", Goku replied

"Oh, is that so? Well, come with me. How are you today?" Mr. Popo asked

"I'm great! I just finished training Uub and I see some improvement." Goku continued

"H-Hey...is that...GOKU?!" Dende's voice echoed throughout the palace from his room. Dende rushes out and tackles Goku in a massive hug.

"Goku, Goku, it's really you!", Dende exclaimed

"Haha, Dende it's awesome to see you!" Goku laughed

"What brings you to the lookout?" Dende questioned. _Usually people don't randomly come to the lookout. I wonder why he's here. No one ever randomly comes here. It is sacred land, after all. Err...sacred tower. Oh, but there was that one time with Kuririn..._

"I was wondering if the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is still here?", Goku answered

"The Room of Spirit and Time is fully functional and I advise saving it's use for a time where it is better suited to use it." Mr. Popo says.

"I suppose you're right. I just need to go in there for a year and finalize my training with Uub." Goku explained.

"Wait, Mr. Popo, didn't Goku already use one of his days?", Dende asks

"Yes. But, due to Majin Buu destroying the gateway to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and it being brought back by the Dragon's powers, it's power has been refreshed and thus another two days have been restored for Goku's use and that of anyone else who has entered. I apologize for the confusion.", Mr. Popo explained.

**Meanwhile, with Pilaf and his gang...**

"Ahahahaha! Finally, I have the Black Star Dragon Balls!", Not-So-Emperor Pilaf shouted.

"Um, lord, maybe you shouldn't scream that should the locals hear?" Shu said. Mai looked out the window to see they were in the middle of nowhere, basically.

"Yes Shu, why don't you go find a local? We'll ask him or her...", Pilaf sarcastically drawled.

"Arise, Shenron!", Pilaf chanted.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Shenron said in his roaring loud voice.

"I-I want for Goku to-" Pilaf began.

"Uhh lord I thought you wanted to be rich?", Shu suggested

"No, you imbecile...he wanted to be immortal!", Mai suggested

"You IDIOTS! Fine, Shenron, just make Goku a child, WHY DON'T YOU?!" Pilaf shouted sarcastically in anger.

"It shall be done.", Shenron said.

"What the - Wait, no!" Pilaf yelled. After that, Shenron disappeared and the Black Star Balls turned to stone and started to scatter away, as they would. The Black Star Dragon Balls are special, in the way that they are MUCH more powerful than Earth's Dragon Balls, but of course there's catch: They scatter all around the freaking galaxy. Whoop dee do, right? Not really for Pilaf. Or anyone, really...

"You ignorant, foul, wretched, incompetent slaves! You made me mess up the damn wish! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CATCH THE BALLS!" Pilaf shouted in rage. Mai and Shu hurriedly shot up into the air and Mai grabbed one of the stones. Just then, a familiar figure along with two others loomed overhead in the destroyed roof of the hut they were in.

"I'm telling you, this is where I saw Shenron...except different.", Goku said

"Okay, but he's not here now. Maybe someone made the wish already?" Dende said.

"Maybe we should check who made it..." Mr. Popo suggested. "It came from that hut."

"How can ya tell, Popo?" Goku asked.

"The balls scattered from there. Who are those people?" Mr. Popo told then asked.

"Heeeeeyyyyy it's my old friends Pilaf, Mai and Shu! Hey guys!", Goku yelled happily to the Pilaf Gang. The whole gang promptly did an anime fall. Goku started to shrink. He became chubbier. Smaller. Cuter.

"Goku! What's wrong?!" Dende exclaimed.

"Ahhh! It's Goku! Run!" Pilaf yelled and they all escaped.

"I wonder what that was all about? I wanted to see my old friends..." Goku said sadly. _I remember when I first met them. I was such a little kid at that time! I was tiny! I wonder how they're all doing now? You know I'm pretty sure Krillin liked Mai at one point. Ooh, look food!_, Goku thought to himself then looked at some sushi on the table. Just then, Dende zoomed away and came back with a stone from Mai.

"Here *laugh* Goku... you're gonna need it!", Dende said laughing.

"Huh? Why?", Goku questioned. Then he saw his hands. _WAAHHH! What? Why?_

"Aah! I gotta get home, quick!", Goku exclaimed. He started to use Instant Transmission, but failed. Due to his decreased power and strength, Goku had lost the power to use this ability. But COINCIDENTALLY he can use ANY other ability that he couldn't when he was a kid. Oh I wonder how many people died from Bad Writing Disease at this point. Anyway, Goku flew back to his house, where Chi-Chi opened the door into their small house.

"Oh my Kami! Goku, what happened to you?! Who did this? Why?! I must be hallucinating...this cannot be happening. My husband, a child! What am I gonna tell everyone?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey! I'm still Goku! And someone thought it would funny to use the dragon balls to wish me into a kid again! I'm younger than my own kids; how do you think I feel?", Goku replied

"I'll call Bulma and Gohan...surely they'll know what to do!" Chi-Chi hurriedly said. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone and furiously dialed the number of Capsule Corporation in West City.

"Capsule Corp, how can I help you?" Bulma's familiar voice resounded. She wore a lab coat as she was in her lab working on a new experiment.

"Bulma!", Chi-Chi said over the phone

"Chi-Chi! So good to see you. How're Goku and the kids doing?", Bulma said happily

"It'll be easier to explain if you come over to our house!" Chi-Chi quickly said.

"Explain wha-" Bulma started but got cut off. She looked around and called for Vegeta. He came over and asked her what was wrong. They got into capsule plane and called Trunks and Goten who were hanging out upstairs and Bra who was watching TV in her room. They zoomed to Goku's house as fast as they could Bulma called Kuririn and Gohan's family. Soon they landed next to the familiar house of the Sons. (Note: Vegeta DOES NOT have a moustache in this, he looks similar to how he did in the end of DBZ. All the characters there are Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Kuririn, Eighteen, Marron and Roshi.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHHA", Vegeta roared in laughter when he saw Goku.

"Kakarot's a little CHILD right now!" Vegeta laughed. Bulma slapped him right across his face.

"Vegeta, this is serious!", Bulma yelled.

"How did this happen, dad?" Gohan asked. Kuririn, Videl and the kids murmured in agreement.

"Hehe, Goten your dad's younger than you.", Trunks teased. Bra gave Trunks a death look.

"Don't talk that way about Goten...he's SUCH a sweetheart.", Bra flirted.

"Bra likes Goten, Bra likes Goten!" Pan and Marron sang.

"WOULD YOU KIDS FOCUS?!" Chi-Chi yelled. The kids immediately became quiet and stared quietly at Goku.

"Well, we can gather the Dragon Balls to wish him back to normal. Kuririn, wanna come with me? Goku?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, just like old times when we were kids." Kuririn pointed out.

"Oh no you don't. First my husband becomes a CHILD and now he wants to go on some super adventure to go find the Dragon Balls? Well, I've had it! Goku you're staying here where I can keep you safe." Chi-Chi explained. _Oh, Goku goes off to train with his new best friend and leaves me in the dust for ten years? Well, I suppose he did come back everyday, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't spend enough time with me. It's just not fair. I could just...cry! I could seriously just cry!_ And with that, Chi-Chi started bawling like a little girl. Everyone comforted her and Bulma assured her that Goku will stay at home like she wants and drags Kuririn with her.

**In the icy cold mountains**

"Hmm. The radar says that the Ball is right in front of us, but all I see is this giant lump of snow." Bulma says. Kuririn gives her one of his signature 'are-you-kidding-me' faces.

"Oh...well go get it then! Start diggin'!" Bulma yells. Kuririn starts to protest, arguing that Bulma has a coat and gloves while he's freezing in his normal clothes.

"Well, that's not my fault is it? Now hurry up." Bulma says. Kuririn starts to dig in the snow and pulls out the six star ball, his hands frozen and red.

"Warm them in the ship. Come on!" Bulma hurriedly rushes Kuririn. They climb into the plane and Kuririn turns on the seat warmer and falls asleep after Bulma says the next ball is quite far.

**In the village**

A village in the middle of nowhere is where they find the next ball. It was in the hands of a little girl.

"H-hey, kid, can we have that toy of yours?" Bulma asked.

"No!" the girl said. "It's mine. Back off!"

"Listen here, kid, I'm warning you if you don't hand over that-" Bulma started.

"Waaaaaaahhhh, waahhhhh!" the girl started crying loudly. A bunch of angry villagers surrounded Bulma and Kuririn.

"Great going, Bulma." Kuririn said. "Hey little one, what's your name?"

*Sniffle* "Jeanie"

"Well, Jeanie, I promise if you give me your toy I'll buy you three new ones!" Kuririn promised

"Really? *Sniffle*", Jeanie asked. She handed the three star ball over to Kuririn and he flew over to the biggest toy store in the nearest city and bought a teddy bear, a pack of candy and small puffy ball. He flew back to the girl who called him a magic person and happily accepted the toys. The duo climbed into the plane again and Bulma took an aspirin.

"When did you become so good with kids?"

"My family is Eighteen and Marron, it kinda happens I guess." Kuririn explained.

**In the sky**

"So we've found the six star ball, and the three star ball, but it seems the next one is moving. Let's land around the area where it shows.", Bulma told Kuririn. She landed the plane in the 100-yard radius of where the ball was found on the radar. They looked everywhere in the area for five minutes, many times being directly in the place.

"It's probably not moving underground or else the ground would collapse.", Bulma speculated.

"Kuririn, why don't you fly up for an aerial view? Take me too." Bulma requested and commanded. Kuririn picked up Bulma by the arms and flew up. They saw the ball under a big bird's wing, and they chased after it. It poked Kuririn's eyes and he couldn't see. The bird continuously pecked at Bulma, giving her small cuts. Eventually Kuririn landed rather roughly.

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get the ball now?" Bulma said angrily. Kuririn rushed to the market and bought some ice packs and band-aids for the pair. Bulma put them on her cut and Kuririn put the ice packs on his eyes.

"Wait here, the bird is perched on top of that nest on that building." Bulma eyed the bird that was on a high tower. It had a nest built on the roof. Bulma rushed into the building and took the elevator to the twentieth floor of the building. _Ugh! Why is there such a huge building in a small town like this? The other hotels aren't this big...stupid eccentric owner...stupid dragon balls...stupid person who wished for Goku to be a kid._ Bulma climbed out the window on the top floor and stood on the windowsill. She restricted herself from looking down as she walked through each windowsill looking for an opportunity to jump to the roof. She could see the top - the bird sat there like a sitting duck. D_on't look down, don't look down, don't look down...damn it, I looked down. Crap, how the hell am I gonna keep walking with tha...aa...!_ Bulma was shocked when she accidentally impulsively looked down and saw she was twenty stories above ground. _It's times like these I wish Goku and the others would have taught me how to fly. Just then, one misstep and - oops! This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_, Bulma furiously thought to herself as she fell to her death.

"Kuririn! Kuririn! KURIRIN!", Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs. She looked down. So close. Kuririn grabbed her in his hands. It was the first time Bulma was glad a man was touching her. Kuririn lowered himself and her steadily onto the ground.

"Get your hands of me!" Bulma yelled as soon as they reached ground level.

"Sorry. You could be nicer to someone who saved your life. Lemme go get the ball now." Kuririn complained. He zoomed up past a relieved Bulma up the building. _Damn, she's acting so prissy. Oh well, it's kinda how Bulma releases stress. Can't blame her, I'd be pretty mad if I almost died and was rescued by the skin of my teeth. More grateful, but still kinda mad and freaked. Oh, it's the one star ball this time? Now how should I get it? What if I just..._ Kuririn wondered how to get the ball without harming the bird. Why harm innocent life? That's when he saw it. An egg on the corner of the building. The poor thing must think the ball is it's egg. _Now I just have to show it the egg. It'd be a bad idea to hold the egg. That would make it angry._ Kuririn flew over to the corner where the egg was. He made slightly quiet bird noises and the bird extended it's large wings. _Woah! Those must be four feet in the least! Dang it, the bird's wings rival my height..._ Kuririn continued making noises as the bird slowly approached, hiding it's face with it's wings. Self-Defense? Anyway, it grabbed the egg and dropped the ball. The ball rolled off the building, but fortunately Kuririn caught it (As if he couldn't!). That makes the six, four and one star ball collected.

**In the mansion**

"Oh Kami, the next ball is in that mansion?", Kuririn freaked. Bulma's radar detected a ball inside what was probably the biggest mansion that was abandoned in the world. A tourist attraction? Fortunately not.

"Let's get in there then. I'll stay outside and stay guard and you go inside, okay?", Bulma commanded.

"Ha-ha, HA! As if, Bulma! You're coming with me. We'll split up. You go right, and I'll go left." Kuririn suggested.

"There must be like eight floors in there. It'll be easy if we just stay together. We have the radar after all.", Bulma said. They landed and entered the house. The radar detected the ball as being forward, so they assumed that it was on another floor because they couldn't see it. They climbed to the second floor and couldn't see it. Bulma hit the radar in frustration and they continued to walk forward. Suddenly, the ceiling came down on them and Bulma lost grip of the radar. It flew off of her hand and smashed into the ceiling coming down. They protected their heads and ran forward to see the radar smashed and beaten.

"It's useless now. Should we go home and make a new one?" Bulma asked.

"No, look the ball is right there." Kuririn saw the seven star ball right below the place where they checked the first floor. He picked it up and they got out as soon as they could, and on the way Kuririn hit the door, which had a few hinges blow off. They laughed wildly as they flew away with the collapsing mansion behind them.

"Hahaha, we did that?" Bulma laughed.

"Yes! Mark this one on 'Good times finding the Dragon Balls'!", Kuririn laughed.

**At Team Four Star's house**

"Oh, look the four star ball is in Team Four Star's house.", Bulma said.

"Let's go.", Kuririn said. They just walked in unnoticed and Bulma grabbed the ball. They were almost out when Kuririn crashed into a vase which shattered and Kuririn got noticed by the guys. They were shocked at Kuririn's appearance. Then a sign came in the bottom right corner that said "Krillin Owned Count: 98"

"What...hey, that's not...!", Kuririn stuttered and rushed out.

Review so far: Goku's a kid, Uub's training is done, Bulma and Kuririn have to find the dragon balls to wish him back. They found the six, three, seven, one and four star balls. Five down, two to go.

**In the Big City**

"Wow, I've never been here before. New York. What a great place!", Kuririn exclaimed.

"Yeah, except for that Godzilla thing over there, the spider dude there, the dude with the shield...", Bulma went on.

"Lots of activity. Where's the ball?", Kuririn asked

"How should I know? They haven't sent the spare radar yet.", Bulma explained.

"Look in that hotel. The little boy is holding it.", Kuririn pointed out.

"MORE kids? Come on!", Bulma complained. They walked into the hotel where the little boy was. Hotel Raobage (Ray-oh-baj). Bulma asked the man at the front desk which room the family was in.

"I'm sorry, we do not spare the privacy of our guests in this establishment.", the man told Bulma. Meanwhile, Kuririn asked the boy for the ball. The boy refused. Kuririn asked him for it in exchange for toys. Still the boy refused. Kuririn thought of something. He asked the boy for his room number.

"If you tell me your room number, I'll get you a free toy, just for you.", Kuririn tempted.

"Okay. My room number is 613.", the boy said excitedly. Kuririn nodded. _Wait... now what? I really should have thought this through._ Just then, Bulma snatched the two star ball from the boy and screamed "RUN!", and so they ran into the plane and flew away from the Hotel Raobage and the crying boy.

"I feel bad.", Kuririn said sadly.

"Well, it's for the greater good. Some threat's gonna come and Goku couldn't be able to stop him. Then that kid can wish his life goodbye. So, will it be his life or his toy?" Bulma said.

"You are a dark woman.", Kuririn said.

**Back at Goku's House**

"Found it!", Bra exclaimed holding the five star ball in front of Pan.

"I can't believe it was right here.", Pan said.

"Hello, Kuririn, we found the five star ball. How many have you found?" Eighteen asked Kuririn on the phone.

"Eighteen! Put in on speaker.", Kuririn replied. And so Eighteen did.

"We found six dragon balls. We're coming home right now.", Kuririn said happily. Everyone cheered as Chi-Chi brought sandwiches. It's late at night as they saw the plane land outside the Sons' house. The Dragon Balls were put in a circle.

"Arise, Shenron!", Bulma chanted. Everything went dark. A large, long figure came out of the dragon balls. Shenron, the mystical dragon that grants wishes.

"Why have you summoned me? Speak your wish now, and I will grant it as long as it shall be within my power.", Shenron's slow, deep voice boomed throughout the land.

"Shenron, we request that you turn Goku in an adult once more!", Bulma yelled.

"That wish is beyond my power.", Shenron said. Every anime-fell. Chi-chi started yelling and poking Shenron with a mop.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID?! WHAT THE HECK IS EVEN IN YOUR DAMNED POWER ANYWAY?!", Chi-Chi yelled.

"The black star dragon balls can do this. Any wish granted by the mystical Black Star Balls can only be reversed by the Black Star Balls themselves. Speak another wish and I will grant it.", Shenron commanded.

"Not now, Shenron. We'll summon you later.", Bulma said.

"So it shall be. I will now return to m-", Shenron was interrupted

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, LEAVE! WE DON'T CARE!", Chi-Chi disrespectfully shouted.

"Well, I guess now we have to find the black star balls?" Videl asked. Everyone nodded.

"Goku, you go with me. And Gohan and Vegeta will come too. We'll get it done in an instant.", Bulma said.

"No.", Goku said. Everyone looked at Goku, shocked.

"Sense Pan's power level. It's hardly over 150 million. Trunks and Goten - well they've become so soft. Marron and Bra are hardly over 6000. It's ridiculous. These five are destined to go - we can't take over everything all the time. These guys never get a chance. They will go by themselves.", Goku explained. Everyone stood in shock, not daring to move or say anything.

"But Goku, they're just kids -", Videl started.

"I know. And they have to start sometime, why not now? Bulma, prepare a spaceship.", Goku commanded. Bulma slowly nodded.

**One week later**

"Goodbye Pan.", the Son family said

"Goodbye, Marron.", Eighteen and Kuririn said

"Seeya, Bra", Bulma said

"Be careful, Goten.", Chi-Chi sobbed a bit

"Stay alive, Trunks.", Vegeta said bitterly.

They climbed into the spaceship and set off for the great space known as...uh...space.

_And Now For..._

_**A SPECIAL CHARACTER INTERVIEW!**_

And now, folks, we introduce you to a special ending to the first chapter of this story: an interview with the characters!

**Question 1: How did you feel when Goku become a child?**

Goku: It's weird being a kid, but in a way not much different.

Pan: Well, he's finally gonna act his age. Now we just need to figure out what that age is...

Bra: I actually thought Goku was a kid with all the stories mom told me.

Marron: Thanks to daddy, I've seen Goku plenty of times. Kinda weird seeing him as a kid now...

Trunks: He looks just like Goten when the both of us were kids. Reminds me of the good old days.

Goten: Having a dad younger than you is NOT easy. I bet you Gohan feels the same way

Chi-Chi: Ohh *sob* we were just going to be a normal family *sob* then some smart guy decides to do this...

Bulma: Goku's still the same. It's not like his body made a difference to me

Vegeta: Ha! Kakarot, a child! Who would've thought he'd become the age he acts like?! Hahaha!

Kuririn: I've seen Goku change a lot, but this is just weird.

Eighteen: Goku turning into a kid is certainly odd. Not like anything I've seen before.

**Question 2: This one's for the kids: How's the new spaceship?**

Pan: Let's just say, if it were a person, it'd be really boring.

Bra: There's no room, closet space, the boys and girls share a bathroom, and that's just gross. Would it kill to have a decent breakfast maker? I mean, come on the food is okay but I should have packed a snack like Trunks and Goten. Why didn't I think of that? It could be because they take a snack everywhere, but still. And I should have done some shopping before we left. And what's the big deal about a six thousand power level?! I mean, I'm stronger than a normal human being, and I don't even train. Even my dad's not disappointed, but everyone else is?! Well, I suppose they're not really, but...

Marron: Why did it take so long for you to hear my answer? I guess Bra made a big rant? That's so her. Anyway, the ship is big and roomy, but I have the small bunk. We drew straws for the beds. I wish Bulma had made them the same size. The rest of the ship is super cool, though.

Trunks: Probably one of mom's best works yet. Definitely evolved technology - similar to the Saiyan space pods except bigger and kinda slower. Well, a lot slower.

Goten: Oh? Well, it's got a bathroom and two bedrooms, a kitchen (my favourite), a relaxing area with a TV! Though the TV only works with DVDs, so we stocked up on them. Bulma estimated we'd be gone for almost a year, so Trunks and I bought 200 movies! You should've seen the dude at the checkout station's expression! Priceless! Not to mention we got every Tenkai'chi Budokai DVD with our friends in it so we could watch the action in 1080P HD video quality.

**Question 3: Why did YOU go?**

Pan: Grandpa's in danger . . . I think. I have to help him!

Bra: All I've seen is my own world, wouldn't it be cool to see new cultures, foods and fashion?

Marron: I need to know how much life is out there! I mean, you can't say you don't want to either?

Trunks: Dad's completely on my case for becoming a soft warrior.

Goten: Gohan's not the only one who can save the world. You'll see, I will too.

AAAAAANDDD that's all the time we have for today. See you next time, as we'll do these interviews every five chapters.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of Dragon Ball GT: A Different Story. Everyone please note, this is only a REUPLOAD of a story that was on my previous account, DraconicFlame. That account had some issues so I made this account, and now I'm going to re-upload all of the chapters so far and continue the story from there. Enjoy!**


	2. The Day in the Ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Those are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation. I do own this fan work, however. All characters shown in this story are not owned by the groups listed above.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

Trunks, or "Captain Trunks" as he preferred to be called (not that anyone did), sat at the front of the ship, looking at the colorful array of buttons, mechanisms, contraptions and controls in front of him. The ship had the coordinates for the next planet checked, and it was heading to a planet with one of the balls. Bulma installed a big radar into the control panel, so the ship detects where the next ball is in the galaxy and goes to that planet. If Trunks wanted, he could steer himself but there was really no need. He pressed a light blue button with a snowflake on it, and suddenly the ship became cold. He pressed a red button with a flame on it, and the room become toasty warm! He pressed a purple button with a picture of wind blowing and the air from the air conditioner started blowing faster. _Probably wanna save that for later. I wonder which one makes the ship a good temperature? Maybe if I press the cold and hot buttons at the same time..._ And so he did, and everyone relaxed in the perfect temperature.

"Trunks, stop messing with that you fool!", Trunks heard Pan calling. Then he heard the girls laughing...with Goten? Trunks had to check it out. He got up and walked over to the girls and Goten, who stood outside the control room and screamed loudly when he came and Trunks rolled his eyes over and fell unconscious.

"Trunks!", Goten yelled. He slowly backed away.

"Uhh...look what you guys did...hehe..", Goten nervously said.

"No way, we're all taking blame for this.", Bra said.

"HAHA! Got ya guys!" Trunks exclaimed as he stood up laughing like a maniac.

"HOMICIDAL MANIAC!", Marron yelled out. Everyone looked at her.

"What the heck?", Bra asked.

"It's the first that came to mind.", Marron said in a goofy manner. Trunks stood up and walked around.

"I'm gonna watch TV, K?" Bra said, at the same time that Goten said, "Lemme watch some TV now". Then they got into an argument over who gets to watch their DVD.

"What do you guys wanna watch anyway?" Pan said.

"Bra wants to watch 'Teen Wolf' season 2...", Trunks said.

"Hahahaha!" Pan laughed, "You actually LIKE that show?! It's just a glorified dog running around everywhere."

"Watch it, why don't you? It's good!", Bra said defensively.

"Goten's is more important, he wants to watch the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai!", Trunks exclaimed.

"Thank you for realizing your priorities, Trunks.", Goten said.

"How about none of us watch TV?" Marron suggested.

"What do we do then?", they all asked. _Gosh, these guys are difficult. They're so easy going usually, space must be getting to them. But enough with the TV already. We should bond. I guess we haven't done that in a while. But how to bond? We could tell stories!_

"Let's tell stories! Everyone, sit down in a circle.", Marron told them. Marron sat next to Goten, Pan sat next to him, Trunks sat next to her, and Bra sat next to him.

"Can I go first?" Bra asked. Everyone nodded and listened closely.

"Well, I was at the mall one day *Everyone groans* No, listen, this is interesting.", Bra said.

_- Flashback -_

Bra walked through the mall alone one day, as plenty of people walked around her. She carried about seven shopping bags in her hands. A_h, a good shopping spree every month always calms my nerves. Can't wait to get home and try these on! Ooh, that store has some cute shoes! Ooh, wait, I gotta use the bathroom. But where should I leave the bags? Oh, over here should be nice._ Bra found a corner that was isolated and out-of-sight where no one could see her otherwise flashy shopping bags. _I should bring a capsule with me next time._ Bra then hid the flashy, shinier bags behind a wide houseplant and strolled into the bathroom. But little, did she know, thieves were on the loose, escaped from prison and had their eyes on Bra. There were two of them, One was tall and muscular with some stuble and the other one was smaller, but still muscular. They both wore sunglasses.

"Should we take 'em, Boss?", the second one asked.

"Hold on der Carnigan", Boss told Carnigan.

"If we take em now den she'll follow us fer sure, right?", Carnigan wondered.

"Yeh...yeh, lez do it.", Boss said. He contemplated what would happen next and laughed.

Bra came out of the bathroom to see her shopping bags gone. _Damn it, I knew I should've waited until I got home!_ She saw some men with the bags and chased after them, pushing a lot of people aside. They made twists and turns, and Bra saw them run out. She asked a guard for help, and she accompanied her to the thieves.

"You wait here, I'll go on ahead.", Bra said.

"No, little girl, this isn't a battle you want to be in.", the guard said.

"I know what I can handle.", Bra said commanding-manner and walked ahead. The two men ambushed her and pinned her down.

"Do you know what we're gonna do to you?" Boss asked

"It's not often little girls like you come out to play...", Carnigan said. Just then, Bra started to power up, and gathered a ball of ki in her hands and-

_- End of Flashback -_

"What?! What happened?! Tell us!", Goten whined

"Sorry, didn't you all say this was gonna be boring? I stopped speaking for YOUR sake, your Lordships!", Bra said sassily.

"Come on Bra, just tell us!", Trunks demanded.

"No.", Bra said final-end-of-discussion kind of way.

"Fine, who's next?", Marron asked.

"Oh, me! Pick me!", Goten said.

"Okay, it's all you, Goten.", Marron said.

_- Flashback -_

**Goten is five years old.**

"La la la la. Hi mom!", little Goten sang.

"Oh, good morning, Goten!", Chi-Chi said cheerily.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made!", Goten said. He picked up a clay monster he made. It was green and resembled a dinosaur. It was about six inches tall and had big, sharp teeth and claws.

"I made the teeth and claws myself out of the white rock outside. Haha!", Goten said laughing at his mom's expression. Then Goten pulled out a piece of paper with a poorly drawn tall woman and a little boy. The woman had a black circle on her head and the boy had messy, spiky hair.

"That you and that me!", Goten said.

"That's", Chi-Chi corrected.

"Goten, for the rest of the day don't be rambunctious as you usually are, okay? We have Bulma's family coming over and we don't want the house to look bad!", Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Trunks is coming?", Goten yelled. Then the little boy ran off to get his training clothes to go play outside with Gohan.

"Ooh Goooohan!", Goten sang in Gohan's room. Gohan sat in behind his desk in a comfortable chair writing something Goten wouldn't understand at his age.

"Yes, Goten?", Gohan looked up and asked.

"You wanna play together?", Goten asked innocently.

"Okay, let me finish this last problem...and...done!", Gohan said proudly.

"What was the answer?", Goten asked.

"X equals 98.97.", Gohan said as Goten stared at him in a clueless way.

"Let's go!", Goten jumped and said. He ran faster than Gohan, who walked behind him, careful not to trip on the many toys Goten seemed to easily be skipping across. As Goten ran, a vase on a rack in the main hallway sat, undisturbed. This vase was valuable to Chi-Chi. It was the last gift Goku gave to her before he died.

_"Chi-Chi, I got you this. I realize it's been such a long time since I've given you a gift. So here.", Goku said as he handed Chi-Chi a beautiful purple vase with orange trimming on the top. It had a gorgeous floral pattern in the middle of it and the texture was smooth. Chi-Chi held it gratefully, and constantly switched looks between the vase she loved at first sight and the husband she loved at first sight._

_"I . . . oh . . . oh, Goku! I love you so much! Get out there and give that monster Cell a big whooping what-for, and come back and we'll be a normal family. Oh, we'll have a big party!", Chi-Chi said before she broke down in Goku's arms._

_"Oh, Chi-Chi, don't cry! That makes me sad!", Goku said._

_"*sniffle* You're right. If I'm going to be the wife of the saviour of Earth, I'm gonna do it RIGHT!", Chi-Chi exclaimed rather loudly. Goku smiled the handsome smile Chi-Chi loved so much._

Chi-Chi thought about this memory while she washed the dishes.

Goten ran, and Gohan foresaw what was gonna happen, but it was too late. Gohan yelled for Goten to slow down, but it was too late. Goten screeched to a halt like a speeding car, but banged his head on the rack, shaking the rack and it was like in slow motion - the vase flipped twice in the air super fast, and shattered into several pieces.

"Oh no!", Goten yelled. Gohan saw, shocked and didn't know what to do. That's when they heard it. The door bell. They heard the voice of Bulma "Good evening, Chi-Chi, so nice to see you.", Vegeta "When will this become fun like you said, woman?", Mrs. Briefs "Oh, what a lovely home you have here. I apologize for my husband being absent. He does so love his experiments!", and Trunks "Hello, Chi-Chi! Where's Goten?"

"Trunks, don't be so rude!", Bulma scolded.

"Oh no worries, Goten's right down that hallway, Trunks.", Chi-Chi laughed. Fortunately, the sound of everyone chattering drowned out the vase shattering. Goten and Gohan (and later Trunks) tried everything: Tape, glue, etc. Nothing worked. They heard Chi-Chi's voice coming down the hallway.

"...and this is the kid's bedroom, Mrs. Briefs.", Chi-Chi guided. She walked down the hallway and saw the vase. Everything froze for the poor lady. She couldn't believe it. At first, she was incredibly mad at Goten and Gohan. She yelled at them at the top of her lungs. Eventually her lungs gave out.

"Goten. I am so disappointed in you. I thought you would be better behaved than this.", Chi-Chi said quietly.

"I'm sorry mom.", Goten said sadly.

"It was all I had left of your father.", Chi-Chi said as she broke down.

"Hey, cheer up, Chi-Chi. You should know that everywhere you are, Goku is watching you, smiling.", Bulma said.

"Yes, of course. Do you know why he's smiling?", Mrs. Briefs asked trying to comfort Chi-Chi.

"Why?", Chi-Chi asked.

"That's because you are doing such a great job with your kids. Such well-mannered adorable little kids can only have been brought up by some of the best there is." Bulma said. Gohan blushed. Goten looked at Bulma.

"Thanks Bulma!", Chi-Chi smiled.

_- End of Flashback -_

Marron, Bra and Pan looked at Goten, teary eyed.

"Oh my god, all she had left.", Pan said.

"What a sweet story. I didn't think you were so sensitive, Goten.", Marron said. Goten blushed, and the girls laughed.

"This is boring. I'm leaving.", Trunks said dismissively.

"Sit yo ass down!", Bra yelled imitating an African-American accent. The girls laughed wildly.

"See, I told you guys this would be fun!", Marron said. Trunks sat grumpily on the side. Goten's stomach grumbled.

"Haha, just like grandpa!", Pan exclaimed upon hearing Goten's hungry belly.

"Wait...do any of us know how to make food?" Marron asked.

"We have frozen noodles in the food pantry mom put in here.", Bra said.

"There's no way that'll last us a year." Pan, said.

"Yeah, especially with Goten's stomach!", Marron laughed. They all started laughing, even Trunks. They decided they would take turns making food. First Trunks, then Pan, then Goten, then Marron, then Bra. They drew straws to decide this.

"Kay, you guys wait here and I'll have the best ramen in the whole world prepared for you.", Trunks assured them. The girls talked while Goten finally played his 28th Tenkai'chi Budokai DVD. Eventually the girls watched and thought it was pretty interesting. After the first fight, Trunks brought the Ramen and they ate. It was pretty good.

"Mmm, this is fantastic! What did you put in it?", Pan asked, as she clearly tasted something special in the Ramen.

"My secret ingredient.", Trunks said.

"Come on, tell us!", Marron said.

"He'll tell you, trust me he will, if you bug him enough." Bra laughed.

"He told me.", Goten said. He started the say "It's -

"Okay, okay, it's a hint of pepper. It adds a spicy tang.", Trunks explained.

"Ooh, I never knew you were the classy culinary type!", Pan said.

"Actually, any cooking prowess I've had is purely influenced by grandma.", Trunks said. Soon, they were done and Marron volunteered for dish duty - she didn't really want to see the current fight. She quickly did the dishes and came out. Soon the tournament video ended, and Goten decided he'd watch the extras later. It was someone else's turn now. He handed the remote to Bra, who put the Teen Wolf DVD in and she watched episode 1. Marron and Pan decided to watch, and Goten and Trunks decided to play a board game, but gradually their attention diverted to the show.

"Who's that guy?", Goten asked.

"That's Scott. He's Bra's crush.", Marron says.

"What?! No, he's not...fine...haha, kinda!", Bra laughs.

"Hey, I just realized something!", Trunks says.

"What?", they all ask.

"Today, all we wanted was to do our own thing and we were bored. We fought over the TV and stuff, but we learned somehow, mostly thanks to Marron, that we don't have to do that, and we're having a pretty fun time now. Pretty cool how things always turn out the way they should, huh?" Trunks speculated. Everyone agreed. It had been a pretty good turnout. After a couple episodes, they got a call from Bulma on the central control. They rushed into the control room and pressed the pick up button and put the call on speaker. Bulma's voice boomed.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Getting along?", Bulma asked.

"Yeah! We had a great day. It started off kinda bad, but now it's good. We told stories and watched TV.", Goten chirped.

"Well, it's great that you guys had fun. Trunks, here are the coordinates for the planet you're heading to.", Bulma said. A paper came out of the fax-like machine that was built into the wall. It had a lot of technical mathematics, and a lot of numbers, but Trunks read it fine. The call ended.

"Hmm, so here's the planet we're heading to next. This is gonna be easier than we thought!", Trunks said happily after checking something on his computer.

**I guess you could call this a filler episode/chapter. It had no real relevance to the story, but it did show the characters bonding. Though I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Stay tuned for chapter 3, which should be coming out sometime soon, but don't expect anything quickly - I'm a very erratic writer. Although every time I get a review it inspires me to finish a chapter.**

**So I'm starting this new thing: Ask The Z-Fighters! You can send a question to anyone in this list below. Just inbox or review or anything.**

1. Goku

2. Pan

3. Bra

4. Marron

5. Goten

6. Trunks

7. Bulma

8. Chi-Chi

9. Vegeta

10. Kuririn

**Every question will be answered and posted on the newest chapter and repeats will not be posted. Besides that, I'm glad some people are enjoying my story, but I have to tell you guys to check the chapter before the newest one sometimes (eg. check chapter 3 if chapter 4 is released) because I have a bad habit of adding little tidbits at the end of chapters or proofreading, sometimes revamping a tiny bit. Just letting you guys know.**


	3. Who Are the Carbells? First Ball Found!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Those are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation. I do own this fan work, however. All characters shown in this story are not owned by the groups listed above.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kindan rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

"Ooh yes! West Street is mine!", Marron announced.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you have Capital Avenue as well.", Bra moped.

"And Boulevard.", Pan said.

"And I'm still the richest! Ha!", Marron gloated.

"Oh, quit being so narcissistic!", Bra yelled angrily.

"Yeah, Marron.", Pan said.

"Hey, hey, okay.", Marron accepted. And then muttered "sore losers" under her breath and giggled. The girls continued to play, and Bra sped ahead of Marron in terms of property, but Marron's money just kept rising.

"Aaaaand I wi-", Marron started. She got cut off when the ship started shaking and the whole game board shook around. The girls scrambled to collect the pieces, and then they heard Goten screaming from inside the bathroom, he must've fallen over. Trunks' book dropped, and he rushed to the control center to figure out why the ship was having an earthquake in the freaking middle of space.

"Bra, come with me.", Trunks said. Bra stood up, dropped the pieces of the game into the box and ran to Trunks. When she reached, she tripped and fell over, Trunks caught her. The shaking became more and more violent. They heard a rumbling outside. By the time they got to the control center, they looked out the windows. A hazy sight of two planets on the sides, with a very clouded, smoky sight up ahead. The ship started flying to the nearest gravity automatically. It landed on the tiny little planet. The door opened, but the ship lingered only close to the ship. The planet was so small, it was the length of Trunks' height (meaning he would fit by crouching, but it would be tough for everyone, especially since Goten is a bit taller.). They all ran out into the planet.

"What the heck?! It's the size of a big table.", Bra complained.

"Crouch down or you won't be able to *huff, huff, pant, pant* breath!", Pan breathed heavily as she crouched. Marron, Bra and Trunks promptly followed. Suddenly, the ship's door opened again. Goten wearing only a towel came out. The girls looked and giggled. Goten looked at himself and blushed.

"Hey, Mr. Fanservice!", Bra laughed. Goten tried to reason, but he felt his towel slipping off...and he rushed back inside the ship

The kids, with Goten fully clothed, struggled for air. It was really thin, even by crouching. They had to squeeze together, when Trunks remembered an old device he had that his mom gave him. He pulled out something from his pocket, elbowing Pan several times in the process. He pulled out a watch his mom had, which she took back from Master Roshi after she gave it to him, a long time ago, in exchange for a dragon ball. Bulma was only a teenager at the time and she was travelling with Goku. Oh, how much Bulma laughed at the memories of those times. Trunks put on the watch on his wrist. He shrunk.

"Hey, no fair! I want to become tiny too!", Pan complained. Trunks yelled something but it sounded like a flea screaming. Goten picked him up and Trunks spoke in his ear.

"There are more that Bulma gave to me just in case we needed it. Go in the ship, they're in my suitcase.", Trunks explained to Goten. Goten rushed into the ship, and the girls told him to hurry.

"Don't forget your clothes in there!", Marron yelled, and the girls burst with laughter. Goten ran into the boy's room, and opened Trunk's suitcase and found four watches after fishing around in there. He put one on, and rushed outside. Each girl received one, and they all pressed the button and shrunk. They sat around, wondering how to fix their ship. Suddenly, a group of tiny people about the size of the kids' forearms appeared. One was bigger and older than the rest. They approached our heroes, and the oldest one greeted them.

"I am the elder of our race. Why would you have come here, mighty warriors?", the Elder asked.

"Uh we crashed here.", Marron said awkwardly.

"Yeah, you see, this weird storm thing happened, and our ship, ah, landed here.", Bra said uncertainly.

"Yes. The 'weird storm thing' is the unfortunate result of a massive war between two halves of a torn apart race long forgotten.", the Elder said peacefully.

"Huh?", Goten wondered

"Sit, children. Allow me to explain. *Everyone sits* The two groups feuding over in this section of our northern galaxy are known as the Carbells.

"Why haven't we heard of them?", Pan curiously asks. Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"The Carbells are an isolated, secluded planet and race that refuse to develop technology; only to keep to themselves. Allow me to continue. There are two planets: Planet Zuka and Planet Darn. Zuka has Carbells that are blue. They are peaceful. They love to be silent and secluded. But as with all races, there are faults. These people are selfish, and only care to tend to themselves. Darn has Carbells that are red. Unlike the blue Carbells, they are selfless and love to protect their loved ones. Over time, evolution has taken a fault to lead to a point where these creatures have become barbaric and sadistic. As a result, the two refuse to live together and abhor each other. They once inhabited the planet Zuka. Overpopulation and intolerance led to them separating ten thousand years ago.", the Elder said.

"Why'd they fight again?", Trunks inquired.

"Ten thousand years ago, there was a major war between the two. The blue Carbells won, and so they got to keep the planet while the red Carbells left. Tension does not fade; rather becomes dormant. The red Carbells wanted dominance over the blue ones. They believed they were superior, and their pride was hurt before.", the Elder finished.

"Why didn't they just move before? That would've solved, like, everything...", Bra said.

"The second planet, Darn, was summoned by collecting the Dragon Balls. It was not present before.", the Elder told them. Everyone's eyes opened wide. The Dragon Balls! If they solve the issue here, they could very well receive a Dragon Ball!

Everyone sat down for some rest. Trunks sank deep into his thoughts. _The ship is destroyed and we're on an odd planet with nothing familiar. Worst of all, the only way to get out is to solve a war between a feuding race then getting their Dragon Ball. This is not going to be easy. I mean, it's not like mom could have planned for this but we shouldn't have thought it was going to be a cakewalk. We need a plan. Pan...she looks so worried. She's crushed about her grandpa. I guess it's hard to have your grandfather who trained you and cared for you turn into a little kid. Must be difficult for her. Goten, too. His DAD turned into a kid, and the poor guy hardly spent most of his life without Goku. We need a plan... I know we can get some of us to go to the first planet, then the others to the second planet. I'll go with Bra, Goten can head with Pan and Marron. We'll break down their defenses and weaponry. They'll have to surrender to each other and sign a treaty. Then we'll be the ones they thank for calming their race. It's perfect, ha!_ Everyone stood up. Trunks announced his plan to everyone.

"Cool! Can I go with Goten, though?", Bra asked. _What? What, what what? Why did I say that? I guess Goten is kinda cool. Cooler than my brother, anyway. I should have asked if I could go with the girls. What's Trunks gonna think? Oh, if he thinks I'm getting together with Goten, he's gonna have a repeat of the Chad Incident...no, no, nothing like that would ever happen. Trunks is more open minded now. Plus he knows Goten quite well. But there's still a chance to-_

"That's fine, Bra. In that case, Marron why don't you come with me?", Trunks asked. Trunks liked to spend time with Marron. She was intelligent and fascinating. He loved to hear her voice when she said anything. He wasn't in love, that's for sure, but he couldn't help but think that something inside him really liked Marron. He loved to get to know her.

"Okay everyone. One by one, we'll become big again and fly to the appropriate planet. I'll start.", Trunks explained. He became big, and flew to Zuka. Marron became big and flew to Zuka. Goten became big and flew to Darn. Bra became big and flew to Darn. Pan became big and flew to Darn. The journey had started. Fortunately, our heroes didn't have to hold their breath long, the tiny planet they were on was equal distance between both the planets. Trunks and Marron started breathing in heavily. Space was airless and COLD! They sat down, heated up and caught their breath. The terrain on Zuka was smooth. The whole planet was a heavy green. They saw large mountain-like structures risen up to the west, and oddly shaped buildings to the north of them. These structures were apparently houses, made from the local gathered material. It looked like it could fall apart any time, as if it was made of mud bricks, similar to the houses of the impoverished in the Middle East of Earth.

"Huh? It's already night! I guess we spent a lot of time on that other planet.", Marron remarked.

"We don't know how long a day is in this world. Could be just a few hours.", Trunks replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired.", Marron said. "Can we rest for a bit?", she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess rest is as necessary as anything.", Trunks said. Trunks pulled out a capsule which popped out a tent, complete with blankets and pillows.

"Don't you have a house in a capsule or something?", Marron wondered.

"Nah, it's not fair to be living in a house for the night if Goten and the others have to rough it. They got a tent capsule too. It's only fair.", Trunks answered.

"Wow, how thoughtful of you.", Marron said, clearly impressed by Trunk's considerate personality. Trunks yawned, and Marron laughed, then yawned herself.

"Haha, I guess it's true what they say about yawns being contagious.", Marron said.

Meanwhile, in planet Darn

Goten, Bra and Pan landed.

"Eww, this is gross!", Pan screeched, landing in a puddle of...unidentifiable fluid.

"What the hell is that?", Bra wondered. The liquid was a large puddle, and Bra and Goten had almost stepped in it. It was brown, but thicker than mud. Pan walked out of it, but the brown liquid stuck to her shoes like dried cement.

"Damn it, Goten, get rid of this crap on my shoe!", Pan exclaimed angrily.

"What am I supposed to do? Bear with it, we'll get a new pair...oh, look a mall!", Goten said happily. He pointed towards a skyscraper that said "Bazaar" on it.

"Oh good, I could get some shopping done.", Bra added. The trio walked into the building, where many stalls were set up, selling many different things. The building itself was old and so was the wood, but it was hidden by how lively the whole place was.

"Welcome, welcome. Are you all vacationers?", a red Carbell asked Goten and the others. Finally, they saw a Carbell. They were thin, with red skin all over. They were red Carbells all around. Their body was scaly, like a dragon. The back of his head stood out, like Appule's. Their movements were fast but not graceful. The Red Carbell guided them through.

"The left wing contains food items - Planet Darn cuisine, I am sure. The right wing contains clothes and other wearable items. Up ahead you will find miscellaneous items and repairing shops. Young lady, what happened to your shoes?", the Carbell asked looking at Pan's shoe.

"Oh, um... you see, I uh...stepped in a puddle of...um...muck.", Pan said nervously. She looked around - Bra was gone!

"Where's Bra? Goten, where's Bra?", Pan asked.

"Oh, she went to go check out the fashions or something. She'll probably come back in a bit.", Goten answered.

Meanwhile at the right wing...

"Ooh, give me that...and that too!", Bra told the Carbell at the stall. She pointed at a silver ring with a lion on it - it described her personality perfectly! Beautiful, but also with the flair of a lion. Ha! Then she pointed at a jewel encrusted shawl - Cute!

"Yes, yes of course, that comes to 200 Yurahn.", the Carbell informed Bra.

"Yurahn? What the heck is a Yurahn?", Bra asked.

"Ah ha ha ha, you kid, I propose?", the Carbell laughed.

"No! Excuse me for a second...", Bra walked away to ask Goten what that was. What was it again? A Yuhrin? What now?

"Hey! Goten, Pan! What's a Yurahn?", Bra asks when she catches up to the pair.

"It's the universal currency! Earth has Zeni, but apparently the rest of the universe uses the Yurahn as a currency, pretty interesting right?", Pan explains holding up a book titled "A Universal Guide to The Beyond".

"You can exchange Zeni and other currencies for Yurahn over there.", Goten pointed to a change machine that looked like an ATM machine.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get all this stuff!", Bra said. Pan informed her about currency exchanges. 2 Z (Zeni) = 1 YH (Yurahn). Great. Now we only have half the money we thought we had. Doesn't matter much though, we're loaded.

On Planet Zuka

Marron awoke. Calmly and subtly. She thought she was the first to wake up...until she looked to her right and saw Trunks staring right at her. His purple hair was tossed and messed up. It looked cute to Marron.

"Morning.", Trunks said nonchalantly.

"How long has it been?", Marron asked.

"'Bout a hour.", Trunks replied. Marron punched him angrily.

"You pig! You watched me sleep for an hour! Gosh Trunks Brief, I thought you were better than that, you swine! You're like the Master Roshi of our generation you idiotic piece of crap!", Marron yelled.

"Uhh...sorry Marron!", Trunks hurriedly apologized.

"I'm gonna freshen up", Marron told Trunks harshly, and got up to use the other tent, which had a toilet and sink. _Ugh, that Trunks! I thought he was decent! Turns out he's just like every other guy I know! A perverted douche! Then again, all he did was watch me...it's not like he touched me or scooted closer. That would have been truly gross. Dang it, now I feel bad for getting so mad at him. I can't believe I called him a pig. That was so mean of me. I should go apologize. And what's to say he wasn't even looking at me? I'M the true swine here. Man, Bulma is a really great inventor. Who else could make a tent like this? Now what to do about Trunks..._ Marron walked out of the bathroom and started to apologize to Trunks, when Trunks handed Marron something in a wrapper.

"I flew to the nearest store and bought some local chocolate for you to apologize. It's on me, if you're wondering. Sorry for disrespecting you. I should have minded my own business. But in all fairness, I wasn't looking at -", Trunks said. Marron interrupted him.

"It's okay Trunks. This is so sweet of you. I'm sorry, actually. I know you weren't being the perv I thought you were. I'm sorry for calling you a piece of crap and a pig, and a douche.", Marron said.

"Wait, when did you call me a douche?", Trunks asked.

"Um...oops...let's forget about this incident now, okay?", Marron said quickly to cover up.

"Where should we head now? I heard the armory was this way, you wanna head there?", Trunks asked Marron. Marron looked up, her mouth stuffed him chocolate. Trunks couldn't help it, he fell on the floor laughing. He had no idea Marron was stuffing herself with chocolate! Marron swallowed.

"What's so fun...oh. Ha, ha! Look, we can head that...stop laughing! It's good chocolate!", Marron replied defensively.

"Okay...HAHAHA...let's...haha...go, I guess!", Trunks said. He started to fly.

"Wait, can we walk?", Marron asked.

"Why?", Trunks asked. Marron mumbled something under her breath.

"What?", Trunks asked. Marron talked a bit louder.

"Marron, I seriously can't hear you.", Trunks told her.

"I'm afraid of flying, okay?", Marron told Trunks.

"Oh, is that it? Oh good, I thought you were feeling queasy from the chocolate. If that's the case, we can walk.", Trunks said. He landed and walked to the armory with Marron. Weapons were laid out everywhere - catapults and cannons and other destructive things like time bombs and grenades. They saw a blue Carbell, which looked like a blue carbon copy of the red kind, put a grenade onto a catapult. He launched it to the next planet, and it collided with a cannonball, and exploded on contact. The pair saw the debris - that was the space storm. These types of disruptions were not meant for being in space. Such power messed with the fabric of space itself causing chaos around it. Marron and Trunks immediately, being the smart, sharp kids they were, understood this when the general of the army told them.

"Ready Marron?", Trunks asked.

"I'm so ready.", Marron told Trunks.

"Fire!", Trunks yelled. They fired consecutive ki blasts at all the weaponry, which crumbled and destroyed, burned, whatever you can think of.

"Not so fast! You stop here!", a Carbell yelled. He shot a cannon at a building, which tumbled down and fell right on Marron. Only her head was sticking out. The Carbell placed a time bomb that stuck to the building.

"You touch that bomb...and boom...you're dead.", the Carbell menacingly said. Trunks shot a long beam at him, which made the Carbell fly away.

"Marron!", Trunks screamed.

"Trunks! Help!", Marron screamed. The time bomb read "5:00" then "4:59".

"It's gonna go in five minutes...", Trunks muttered. He tried to figure out the over-complicated wiring that was simply meant to confuse him. A memory of Bulma surfaced in his head. He remembered what she said: "Relax Trunks. Stress and increasing pressure is never the answer. Calm down and observe your work...carefully."

"I got it! I just need to calm down!", Trunks said. _Well, easier said than done. With all this noise from the war and Marron screaming, how does a guy concentrate?_ Trunks closely looked at the wires and saw where each one went. He had to cut them in the right order, or boom. There were one of each: blue, red, green, black and yellow. Which one to cut first?

"Trunks, this is no time for admiring the handiwork...hurry up, I'm at the risk of death here!", Marron reminded. Trunks figured out that the second one has to be the blue one, then yellow and green, then red. But which is first? One will make it explode, and one will make it deactivate. Trunks decided to take a chance and cut the yellow wire. The bomb clock read "0:00". Trunks only had time to duck, grab Marron, and brace himself before the building exploded, and the blast engulfed everything in a six foot radius.

On Planet Darn

"Can we PLEASE start the mission now?", Pan suggested. She was frustrated because Goten kept staring at every stall, and Bra wanted to try out all the clothes.

"Fine, fine, let's go. I only care about the ring anyway.", Bra admitted. She placed the lion ring on her ring finger, and she and Goten started walking behind Pan, who was frustrated because she knew Trunks and Marron were already making progress - she could feel it. They started shooting blasts at the weaponry, which was much bigger (but thankfully less complex) than that of the blue Carbells. At first Bra was having trouble. She wasn't used to doing this. Though Pan helped her, and she got the hang of it.

"Try concentrating your blasts more. Bigger and more concentrated with ki. That makes for more destruction.", Pan explained. Bra did as told and while she took longer than Goten and Pan to form a blast, they were no less better in quality. Soon, the Carbells had realized that they were no match for these warriors. They had soon destroyed all the weapons.

"Now how to we tell Trunks and Marron that we're done? We don't know the next phase of the plan.", Goten said.

On Planet Zuka

Trunks held on tight to Marron, and the smoke faded away. Marron opened her eyes and saw Trunks, bleeding and unconscious, holding her. Marron looked at herself. Trunks had taken the entire blast for her. She wasn't hurt at all. She looked at her arms. Clear, save for a few cuts. She stood up, and picked up Trunks. She took him back to the tent. _Wow. He took the blast for me. I don't know what to say. He saved my life. And the last thing I said to him was...stop fooling around. How heartless of me. And now he's..._ Marron took Trunks to the sink, and washed him with his clothes on and dried him off. She laid him to rest in the tent on his bed. She felt his slight breath.

"Trunks...", Marron said, before she broke into a flood of tears. How could she have let this happen?! Why, why couldn't he just be selfish?! It wasn't fair! She worried for Trunks. Until after a minute she found out he wasn't unconscious, but he had started sleeping. Marron sweatdropped.

"Ugh. He's fine, he's used to this stuff.", Marron said. After thirty minutes, Trunks awoke. Marron looked at him as his vision came into focus.

"How long was I out?", Trunks asked

"About forty-five minutes", Marron replied.

"Not staring at me for all this time, were you?", Trunks said cheekily. Marron slapped him right across his face in anger.

"WHAT?! That's not funny!", Marron said, as she saw Trunks laughing after she slapped him.

"Are...are you hurt?", Trunks asked.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about.", Marron told him. _Wow. He's bleeding and has all these injuries...yet he asked about me. I know one thing, these two boys are not pervs like some others I know about. Trunks is really caring._

"Hey, I think there are some Senzu beans back at the ship. Could you get one for me?", Trunks asked Marron. Marron said yes, and she flew, only because she had to, the short distance between Zuka and that tiny planet. Before landing, she turned tiny with the shrinking watch. The tiny creatures who lived there welcomed her again.

"How's the work on the ship coming along?", Marron asked as she strolled into the ship.

"Slow. It's a very big ship, we are having trouble fixing it.", the Elder said. He promptly apologized.

"I could say the same about the war. Can I go in?", Marron said.

"By all means, yes.", the Elder replied. Marron ran in. The interior of the ship was surprisingly undamaged. She wondered where the Senzu beans could be. She found them in the kitchen. She moved them into the boy's bedroom. Someone could mistake the beans for food and eat them all, for all she knew. She took one and sped back to Trunks.

"Thanks.", Trunks said as he gratefully held the Senzu bean. The magical bean healed his cuts and made those ugly burn marks fade away, as if they never existed.

"Hey, no scars!", Marron said happily. They both stifled a few real laughs, despite being so tired. Trunks was soon refreshed. They went out, very wary of bombs and dangerous Carbells. Soon all the weapons were destroyed, save for the cannons. The second part of Trunks' plan was about to be activated.

"Assuming all the weapons of Darn have been destroyed, we can launch these cannonballs towards Darn and spell out a message for the others.", Trunks said.

"Their energy signal is coming from there.", Marron said. Trunks pulled back a catapult, and fired the cannonball.

Planet Darn

"Aaah!", Bra screamed as she just dodged a cannonball. Many more started being launched towards them, and then they found out they were fireballs. They burned the ground, and after a while they stopped appearing. Bra angrily kicked all the cannonballs away. Goten observed the burns.

"I think it's a pattern.", Goten observed.

"Could be. Let's get a bird's eye view.", Pan said as she flew up. Bra and Goten followed suit. Then they saw it: "MEET AT TINY PLA", completely spelled out in burns.

"Wow, that's totally the work of Trunks.", Bra said. They all listened, assuming "pla" meant "planet". They all saw each other at the tiny planet. They shrunk.

"Did you guys destroy everything?", Trunks asked.

"Yep! What about you guys?", Pan asked.

"Everything gone.", Marron confirmed.

"Great! We can move on to Stage 2 of the plan. Now that they can't indirectly kill each other, they have to fight head on.", Trunks explained. Bra punched his arm.

"What was that for, Bra?!", Trunks asked, annoyed.

"For almost killing me", Bra said.

"One of the the cannonballs almost hit her.", Goten said.

"Oh...well, sorry...", Trunks apologized.

"What a lame apology.", Bra complained.

"Hey, Trunks, wouldn't it be better if we tried to convince them not to fight?", Pan asked.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea!", Goten agreed.

"Okay. But I'm not good with words. You do it, Goten.", Trunks said.

"M-me?", Goten looked pale.

"You can do it, Goten. I know you can.", Pan encouraged.

"Yeah, Goten can totally do it.", Marron agreed.

"Okay, I'll do it!", Goten said. Everyone cheered.

Planet Zuka

"Citizens of Planet Zuka! Blue Carbells everywhere! May I have your attention?", Trunks announced loudly. Many Carbells recognized Trunks, and soon millions of Carbells started to gather. Trunks directed everyone to Goten.

"Attention, people of Planet Zuka! I am fully aware of the wrongs Planet Darn has done to you. I offer my condolences for your losses. But that which has been done cannot be undone. You must move on to the future of your planet. Your weapons are destroyed and there is no point in continuing to fight. You must live in harmony. You all share the same genetics. The Kai has meant for all of you to live together in peace and brotherhood. You cannot betray the beliefs you shared until the point you all split. After all, while they have wronged you, you fought back. Two wrongs do not make a right. The mindset of "an eye for an eye" is not applicable in this situation. You must all understand. After all, what happens if a red Carbell is born here, and a blue one there?", Goten started. Bra, Marron, Trunks and Pan repeated the words to the Carbells in the back. Somebody tossed Goten a microphone. Goten waited for anyone to reply.

"We send the red baby Carbells to Planet Darn, of course! They are not allowed to live in our land!", a Carbell yelled.

"Tearing a child from their birthplace? Do you see what this does? How many of you are from Darn originally?", Goten asked. Several Carbells raised their hands.

"Now do you see? The connection you have with the other half of your race is undeniable. Such a strong connection calls for living together.", Goten said. He stopped when he saw the large crowd parting halfway. A female blue Carbell, donned in a long white gown approached them. Everyone bowed, and that's when our heroes understood that this was the leader of the Carbells. Behind her, a large, bulky male red Carbell followed. The leader of Darn, probably.

"Now do you all see the importance of being together? Now tell me...would you all live together in harmony, or fight to the death?", Goten questioned them. They all exchanged looks, and almost all of them yelled: "FIGHT TO THE DEATH!". Everyone anime-fell. Trunks told something to Pan and Bra. The two nodded and flew off into space. They grabbed an asteroid and hurdled it towards Zuka. They caught it at the last minute.

"There's your battlefield.", Pan said.

"I shall tell my army that war has come upon us.", the leader of Darn said. Afterwards, he departed and they heard a very loud battle cry from Darn. All the soldiers of both sides gathered to brawl it out, without any weapons. As they fought, unknown to the Carbells, the heroes were going to smash the two planets together, to force the races to be together.

"KA..MEEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAA!", Goten, Pan and Marron shouted as they shot Darn toward Zuka. The two planets combined, with a lot of rocks flying everywhere. The two planets can combined to form the massive planet. The birth of Planet Zukadarn had taken place.

The next morning, the yelling and shouting was present, but less. The heroes awoke from their restless sleep to find that the battle was over, and both sides had realized the war was not worth it. They arrived on the battlefield, and the two leaders imprisoned the heroes for causing the death of so many Carbells.

"Execution's in three hours...", a prison guard told them and he walked away. They were locked in a prison cell.

"If we break out, then they won't give us the Dragon Ball.", Trunks said.

"If we take it forcefully then we'll have to hurt so many Carbells.", Bra argued.

"...and if we do nothing, then we're dead.", Goten said. Marron sat on the side, quiet.

"What's with you, Mar?", Bra asked.

"I just wanted to show you guys this.", Marron said. She pulled out a cell phone, except with more buttons. It was also bigger.

"Bulma gave it to me so I can contact mom and dad whenever. I can also contact her with it.", Marron explained.

"Hey! Quiet down, over there!", another prison guard yelled.

"Hey, dude, what if we told you we could bring back all your people?", Pan asked.

"Seriously, we can do that!", Trunks said. The prison guards ran and got the leaders.

"This ain't gonna be no good.", the red leader said.

"What do you require, fiends?", the blue leader said.

"We know how to bring back your fallen people!", Bra said.

"Do it, and we set you free and give you this.", the blue leader said. Then she did the unexpected: She pulled out the One-Star Black Star Ball! Marron hurriedly called Bulma, and Bulma answered.

"Hello? Marron? Are you there?", Bulma asked.

"Yes Bulma, I'm there! Listen, we need you to use the dragon balls to wish back the fallen Carbells!", Marron told her.

"Fallen..Car..what?", Bulma wondered. The girls rapidly explained the whole story to her, about the tiny planet, the Carbells, and the storm.

"That's quite a tale. Well, the balls are at Kame House, I could do it right now.", Bulma told them. Everyone looked relieved.

Back on Earth

"Vegeta, I'm going to Kame House!", Bulma told Vegeta from downstairs.

"Bye!", Vegeta said. Bulma opened a capsule car and climbed into it, and drove to Kame House. Oolong opened the door.

"Hey Bulma. What brings you here?", Oolong asked.

"Hi Oolong. I need to make a wish on the Dragon Balls.", Bulma told him.

"Sure, the Dragon Balls are in the living room. Kuririn knew you'd need them eventually. Those silly kids have probably already got into some trouble, huh?", Oolong asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story. The wish won't make much sense either. I'll tell you about it later.", Bulma said. Oolong shape-shifted his hands to be bigger so he could carry all the balls. They laid them outside.

"Arise, Shenron!", Bulma chanted. The sky became dark, as if a storm was coming. The great dragon rose up, and looked at Bulma.

"You have summoned me with the Dragon Balls. Speak your wish, and I shall grant it.", Shenron roared.

"Shenron, bring back to life every fallen Carbell!", Bulma shouted.

"What the hell is a Carbell...", Oolong wondered.

"It shall be done.", Shenron said. He started glowing. Then, he disappeared.

Back at Zukadarn

"I-I'm alive!", a Carbell said.

"Oh, Gerald, you're alive!", a female Carbell said to her now revived husband. The two leaders returned to the heroes.

"You have done it, mysterious warriors!", the blue leader said.

"You may go. And take this treasure with you.", the red leader said, giving them the dragon ball. And with that, they went back into their repaired ship and flew away, holding the one-star Black Star Ball.

**Well. I really developed the bond with Trunks and Marron in this chapter. Aren't they so cute? I loved writing this chapter, it was a joy. I got to experiment with some writing tools I haven't previously used. This is what the rest of the Black Star Balls Saga will be like, as well. They will explore new and exciting planets, looking for the balls. All the planets will be my own creation and they probably won't encounter Giru because I'm not using Imecka or any of those other planets in this story. By the way, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I was getting tired of writing it and wanted to get on with it.**

**Also, note to the TrunksxPan supporters: Your opinion of how "suckish" TrunksxMarron is not appreciated here. Quit acting like little kids and just enjoy the story, please. Anyway, with that out of the way, the next chapter is under work and will be released ASAP!**


	4. The Intergalactic Tournament! Fight Now!

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Fuji TV, FUNimation, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Sorry I've been watching Dragon Ball Z Abridged too much lately.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

Our purple-haired son of the great warrior sat at the control center of their newly repaired ship. The dents had been fixed, and it was refined with a shiny new coat of paint that stung his eyes a bit at night if he switched on the light. He wore a new outfit today. A T-shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo on it, with some new jeans Pan liked. They were a bit small and...tight. He decided to stand up and change them. The girls lazily sat on the couch, and giggled to each other upon seeing Trunks' jeans.

"Seriously, what's so funny about my jeans?", Trunks asked. He had been feeling something odd. He checked the size. Then a sudden realization came to him. _Wait...isn't this Bra's pant size as well? DAMN IT! THOSE GIRLS ARE GONNA PAY!_, he angrily thought to himself. He stormed into the boys' room, where Goten sat playing a video game. Trunks slammed the door violently, which sent a vibration through the room.

"What's wrong, Trunks?", Goten asked. Trunks looked at him angrily.

"Wha- Did I do something?", Goten asked innocently. Trunks sighed and apologized for glaring at Goten.

"No, I'm just so freaking sick of the girls pranking us all the time.", Trunks explained.

"Girls are girls... what are you gonna do, talk to them? They're bored, I guess.", Goten said not realizing that he was supporting the girls.

"That doesn't mean they can demean us. Let's get 'em back, Goten!", Trunks said excitedly.

"Uhh, is that a good idea?", Goten asked worriedly.

"Of course not, but we have to do it anyway. I want them off our backs.", Trunks said. Goten thought of something. He whispered it to Trunks - in case the girls were listening.

"What if we get the egg carton and mash all the eggs?", Goten suggested.

"What the hell would that do?" Trunks wondered, still a bit angry, but not at Goten, as Goten was starting to believe.

"Calm down, man. You don't need to be so mad at me.", Goten snapped.

"Sorry, Goten. You shouldn't have to suffer.", Trunks apologized for the second time. Then, Trunks thought about Goten's idea, and thought of a way to "expand" it.

"What if we put a tiny bomb that'll trigger when they open it?", Trunks suggested. Goten questioned him, asking where they would get a bomb to explode the egg carton. Though he thought about it for a second. _Haha! It'd be pretty funny if the yolk and the shell and all that would splat all over the girls! They'd smell disgusting! That would ruin Pan's chance of "finding a cute alien boy", like she said earlier. It would be perfect, if we weren't in the middle of space..._ A voice came through the speaker that interrupted Goten's day dream.

"Attention. We are landing in five minutes. Please seat yourselves in case of emergency landing.", the speaker voice said. Trunks and Goten put everything away in their bags, and made their way to the exit. There were eight seats, and at first they wondered why Bulma had added three extra seats, but it they were probably spare in case one got ruined. Trunks and Goten seated themselves in their usual place, which was in the front row. There were two seats in the front, with a view of what was ahead. You usually couldn't see a thing, but sometimes you could see a planet. In the back were three seats, the left most seat being closest to the door, and another three behind those. Goten and Trunks were in the front, with Goten on the left, towards the exit, and Trunks towards the right; this was because Goten loved to quickly jump out and see the planet first. Trunks smiled at the enthusiasm Goten showed - something they all needed.

"Attention. We are landing in one minute. Please seat yourselves in case of emergency landing.", the speaker voice boomed. The biggest speakers were in the exit area, which made no sense at all.

"Where are the girls?", Goten wondered.

"Yeah, if they don't come -", Trunks got cut off by the speaker.

"Attention. We are now landing. Please continue to be seated until we are landed.", the speaker said. Where were the girls?! Suddenly, the ship started vibrating. Goten felt a jerk on his arms. He yelped, which startled Trunks. Trunks banged his head against the wall. They started shaking, and they noticed the buckles were a bit loose. They tightened it. Didn't help much. Bulma did not work well with the landing. It wasn't fun, that was for sure. Trunks and Goten screamed the girls' names, they refused to come. Soon the ship had successfully landed.

"I sure wouldn't want an emergency landing if this is the regular.", Goten complained.

"Tell me about it!", Trunks agreed. The two best friends worked out their way to the couches, dizzy and confused, where they saw a knocked out Pan, Bra and Marron on the ground.

"Shoot! They passed out!", Goten freaked.

"Should we wait for them to wake up?", Trunks asked for Goten's suggestion.

"They're in the ship, they should be safe. Let's just get the Dragon Ball and get out of here.", Goten said.

"Agreed.", Trunks agreed (duh). The pair left the ship, and sealed it shut. They walked ahead until they saw a giant wall, which extended far beyond their sight. It was probably taller than the Great Wall of China, Trunks decided.

"Oh, Earth used to have towns like these...a long time ago!", Goten remembered. It was one of the few things Chi-Chi made him study.

"Oh right! There's a castle, with royalty, and stuff!", Trunks remembered.

"You think they'll let us enter?", Goten wondered.

"Only one way to find out.", Trunks said. They flew up and flew around the walls until they found the gate. It was on the opposite side of where they were. It was a great, wooden gate. Several armed soldiers rounded the gate. Trunks and Goten walked up to them.

"Halt! Who goes there?", a solder yelled, pointing a sharp spear at Trunks.

"We are, ah, aliens from Earth. We mean no harm. If you could just let us in, then...", Trunks said. His thoughts had been confirmed: According to the radar, the ball was in this giant town. The human-like creatures let them in, surrounded. Not a single solder let them out of sight until they approached the castle. Then some new soldiers took over from the castle's entrance. A great, golden gate with a giant "M" on it opened up gloriously. The two entered, with the soldiers surrounding them.

"Hey, where'd the new radar come from?", Goten asked.

"Mom sent it. Fortunately we aren't too far from Earth yet. A tiny spaceship delivered it, along with two spares.

"I don't think they trust us.", Goten whispered. They both snickered quietly, until a soldier poked them and they stood straight again, quiet. They peeked over the solders to the throne room, where people were in despair.

* * *

"Where. The. Hell. Are. Those. Two.", Bra said.

"Ugh. I can't believe those two left us!", Marron whined.

"They are so inconsiderate. When they come back, I'll get 'em good!", Bra conspired.

"We should've listened to the warning. We can't always prank them.", Pan realized.

"Yeah, that was immature of us.", Marron agreed.

"We totally paid the price, though.", Bra finished.

"That doesn't mean they can just LEAVE us!", Marron shouted.

"What if we get killed?!", Bra said.

"Oh come on, they know better than that! We can successfully defend ourselves...we're not totally helpless, you know...", Pan said.

"Why are you so bent towards them?", Marron asked.

"No reason, it's just I feel bad for getting on their nerves so much. I mean, we don't know what Goten's going through, what with him finally managing to get Valese to go out with him, then having to leave her for this mission, and then his dad becoming a kid, and Trunks is working so hard on keeping the ship steady and running, we should just respect them a bit.", Pan explained her point of view. The girls at first were a bit mad, but thought about what Pan said; they agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find the ball. You with me?", Bra said.

"I think we'll chill here for a while. My head's still hurting.", Marron explained. Pan agreed. Bra shrugged them off, and then grabbed the radar. Wait, wasn't this destroyed? Huh, whatever. Bra thought. She walked out of the ship and pressed the button on the radar. She tripped right over the stairs that opened up, and fell on the ground. Two soldiers walked up next to her, coming from behind the ship.

"MORE intruders?!", the first soldier exclaimed.

"Our planet is not a tourist attraction, woman!", the second shouted. Bra screamed, as they were about to hit her with their swords. The swords cut through her red clothes with ease, and ripped into her skin a bit, when she heard the best sound she'd heard all day.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", shouted the familiar voice of her best friends Pan and Marron, as two large beams hit the soldiers, knocking them far away, out of Bra's sight anyway. Bra passed out, her bloody clothes probably stained heavily. Marron gently lifted her up, and they walked back into the ship and rested her in the hospital room. They couldn't find the Senzu beans in the kitchen, where they were originally.

"Oh man, the guys must have pranked us by hiding them!", Pan falsely realized. Little did they know, they were in the boys' room.

"Get the bandages!", Marron commanded. Pan did as told and opened a cabinet to reveal a long bandage roll. She threw it to Marron, who caught it swiftly. She unwrapped the bandages, and lifted Bra's clothes a little, moving the straps of her top to reveal the bloody skin. She wrapped it in bandage calmly.

"Hey look, it's Bra's...Bra.", Pan said when Marron moved the top straps.

"It's not the time to joke, Pan.", Marron said in a scolding manner.

"You're right, sorry. Hey, you know, you're pretty good at being a doctor!", Pan complimented. Marron smiled as she applied some medicine Pan would probably never know about to Bra's injuries.

"Well, if you're going to live with two fighters as parents, you gotta know this stuff. Plus Mom hits Roshi a lot." Marron joked. Soon, Pan ran off to find the beans. She ran back in almost instantaneously.

"They hid it in a terrible spot. In their bag. They must think we're stupid.", Pan said. She quickly fed one to Bra. They waited a second. Bra's eyes opened. She looked around her. Her wounds healed, and she sat up and looked around.

"Pan? Marron?", Bra said half-conscious.

"Oh, Bra, it was awesome! You fainted, so Marron picked you up and then bandaged you and it was so cool, it was like, wow I've never seen her like that before!", Pan excitedly reported.

"Oh, wow, really Marron?", Bra said. Marron blushed. Kuririn had complimented her many times before on her junior doctoring expertise, but never anyone else. Occasionally, 18 would give her a "Nice job, sweetheart", or Roshi would give her a "Thanks, Marron. I owe ya one".

"Hah... uh, yeah.", Marron shyly agreed. They picked up the radar Bra was holding before and considered whether it was safe to go out.

"Bra...what's going on with you? Your power suddenly shot up!", Pan said shockingly.

"Huh? I didn't notice anything.", Bra replied, mystified by what Pan was sensing.

"Wait, I can't sense energy, so daddy gave me something to use.", Marron said, and then fished around for something in her suitcase. It was in a plastic bag with bubble wrap to keep it from cracking. A genuine scouter, from one of Frieza's minions themselves. Marron equipped it, and pressed the big button on it. Bra's power level was being determined by the scouter. It rose. 1,000... 1,200... 1,500... 3,000... 5,000... 9,000... 15,000!

"Wasn't your original power level 6,000?", Pan asked.

"Yeah, what is it now?", Bra asked.

"I'm guessing somewhere around 14,900.", Pan guessed.

"Close, Pan. It's 15,000.", Marron said boldly. It occurred to Bra what had just happened: a Zenkai boost.

- Flashback -

"Dad, what on Earth are you doing?", Bra said as she watched her father train in the gravity chamber. He shot his very own ki beams at himself. Odd?

"Bra, there is something I must teach you.", Vegeta said. He sat down in front of Bra, who was seated on a stool. She liked to watch her brother and father train sometimes. It inspired her to become stronger - not that she actually did.

"You know you are a descendant of the long gone Saiyan race, correct?", Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah, dad. What's that gotta do with this?", Bra wondered.

"We Saiyans have an ability dubbed as the Zenkai boost. Whenever we return from a near death experience, we grow stronger. My power level soars to ever higher levels when I do this. Yet this is considered cowardly. This is not the case. It takes a man to have great courage to do this to himself. I know of a...", Vegeta explained. He stopped when Bra zoned out, around the time he talked about bravery and cowardliness.

"Wha? Oh, sorry dad! Thanks for telling me! I'm gonna go have lunch, kay?", Bra thanked.

"You don't want to train? Bra, you lack the spirit of a true Saiyan warrior.", Vegeta complained.

"I'm not a true Saiyan warrior though. Haha! Plus, can't sweat all over this new outfit!", Bra laughed. Then she saw the look of sadness in her father's eyes. A tiny hint of sadness. She started to feel bad. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to train with him today.

"Okay, let me go where some of Trunks' old sweats.", Bra said, trying to please her father.

"Very well. I shall wait for you, and you shall train with your father and brother. Trunks, ready for a spar?", Vegeta replied.

- End of Flashback -

"Yup, it's a power boost Saiyans get when they return from a near death experience. Pretty cool!", Bra said.

"Oh, it's a tragedy to be sure, milady!", a soldier said to the despairing queen. The queen was old, with a few wrinkles here and there. She wore a long red cloak, a thick mantle and a glorious bejeweled crown. The cloak was trimmed with a black fluff on the ends. It covered her from head to toe. Her hair was neatly styled in a bun, with signs of graying. She had laugh lines, and the face of a sweet kindly woman who had been through a lot. Behind her stood the king, a muscled old man with similar signs of graying in his hair. He also wore a long cloak, and shared in his wife's despair. Soldiers stood around the queen, looking around the room frantically.

"Milady, two travellers approach and wish to speak with you.", the soldier in front of Goten and Trunks announced.

"Allow them in." the king said commanding. _Surely, he is a good man. Fair and firm. I mean, just look at his face._ _That's not the face of a man who hates his people._, Trunks thought to himself upon observation of the king.

"Why have you come here?", the king asked. Goten bowed and looked at Trunks expectantly. Trunks got the idea, and bowed as well.

"Your Lordship, we seek a Black Star Dragon Ball! It is a spherical object, with several black stars on it.", Trunks asked modestly. The queen's brow formed anger lines upon hearing the requests.

"We apologize, was...was that inappropriate of us?!", Goten asked bashfully.

"No! The queen had a similar object, and was looking to hold it as a prize for an upcoming tournament, however, it was stolen, you see? Now...begone!", the king said commanding them to leave.

"Wait...what if we find this item?" Goten suggested. The queen and king looked at him.

"If you did, then the tournament will go on. If you win, you shall receive the item.", the king said. Just then, three people walked into the throne room, again surrounded by soldiers. It was the girls! Goten and Trunks looked shocked. This grew when they realized...the girls had the two star ball!

"Heyy, look what we found!", Pan chirped towards Goten.

"Nice job Pan! Hand it over to the royalty now!", Goten replied happily. Pan, who was holding the ball, bowed and held her head low, and held out her hands with the ball on it. She faced the king. The king picked up the ball.

"The tournament shall resume! In the mean time, you children shall stay in the finest accommodation our kingdom of Marsinia can offer.", the king offered. _Why refuse staying in a mansion for a day or two? Wouldn't hurt. Plus, they could take as much food as they can get with the tournament money for food. Food's not gonna last forever, after all., _Goten mused.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE NINE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY EIGHT WORLD TOURNAMENT!", the announcer spoke into his mic.

"Dang, this place has been having tournaments for quite a while now...", Goten said to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, Goten, Pan and I are entering. You two are gonna be spectators, I guess.", Trunks confirmed.

"Done deal.", Bra said.

"Gotcha!", Marron said.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! FIRST WE HAVE SON GOTEN AGAINST KARMEEN", the orange-haired announcer spoke. His short hair was spiked, not too stylishly I might add. Goten jumped onto the field. He saw his opponent. A scrawny wimp wearing a baggy tank top and some red pants. Goten wore his martial arts outfit, his dad's colors for sure.

"Here today we have Karmeen from a faraway town, and Son Goten, a planet traveller!", the announcer said. Goten stood there, in place. The scrawny boy charged at him and started hitting him. Goten stood, the boy's blows hardly hurting him. I feel bad. It's kinda pathetic how weak he is. I know that's mean, but if he's so outclassed, why'd he even come? Poor kid came from so far away that he wasted his time, money and energy.

"Sorry about this", Goten said. He struck a weak blow towards the kid. It missed. The boy moved instantly. Goten struck several blows, they all were effortlessly dodged. He shot the little elliptical lights known as ki blasts, which all hit the audience, but bounced off of the forcefield (Disclaimer: I got that idea from Dragon Ball Multiverse). He went into another fit of blows. He decided enough was enough.

"KAME...HAME...HA!", Goten yelled. The beam gathered in his hands, and ripped threw the air. Karmeen mocked Goten. Right when it was about to hit him, he swiftly sidestepped the attack and decided not to rush at Goten. Goten decided he had no choice. He knew the kid couldn't fly, or at the least levitate. He also knew he had to win this fight. So he jumped up and floated there. The boy jumped, frustrated that Goten acted this way and didn't fight fairly according to him. Goten opened up his palms and gathered ki. Then the huge ball was gathered, the size of the arena itself. He held back his true power, of course. He didn't even go to the maximum of his base power, never mind his Super Saiyan power. Then, the ball zoomed straight at Karmeen, who braced himself for the attack. The blast engulfed the whole arena. Smoke flew everywhere. Karmeen couldn't see a thing, but Goten was used to this. He squinted and saw fine. He saw Karmeen was almost down. Down he flew, his shoe fell right on his back. Keeping Karmeen down was easy. The smoke cleared, and the audience gasped at this sudden change of events. The announcer began the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the very first match in the tournament is Son Goten!", the announcer spoke. The audience clapped. Goten looked behind him - Trunks made his usual contented smile and clapped. Bra did a sexy half-smile. Goten always loved that smile. Marron also smiled and clapped, but not nearly as much as Pan. Pan was jumping up and down, cheering and clapping so much that Trunks told her to calm down a bit.

"Aw, you're no fun!", Pan complained jokingly. Trunks smiled at her. Many fights passed. Many were to come. The sixteenth fight meant Pan was up. She jumped on stage, completely giddy from watching all the other fighters and anticipating her own. She was up against a big, burly fighter with a crew cut. Black hair.

"Big and burly. Reminds me of a guy I fought when I was a little kid! Yeah, yeah...Wild Tiger!", Pan eagerly said to her friends. She didn't hear it, but the announcer had announced the start of the fight. The burly man was about to hit her, and her friends warned her. She quickly turned around and then the man's blow hit her right in the stomach. She tumbled off of the arena, and slammed violently into the forcefield.

"Hey, that's not cool!", Pan exclaimed. She shot a huge beam at the man. His upper clothes ripped off from the force, and he flew back. Pan's attack dealt more force than power. He crashed into the wall of the seating compartments and slipped down.

"AND YAFSAH HAS GOTTEN A RINGOUT! LITTLE SON PAN HAS WON, FOLKS!", the announcer yelled. Pan jumped in happiness, but then realized: She didn't get to have any fun.

"It's not fair! Goten got a longer fight than me!", Pan whined.

"S'okay, Pan. The tournament's only just begun. You'll have plenty of epic battles, then you can tell everyone all about when we get home!", Bra comforted. Pan smiled.

"You're right! Thanks Bra!", Pan thanked Bra gratefully. Trunks, meanwhile, thought to himself. _Everyone's having fun. I just want to get through this quickly. I'll just go super, right from the beginning and defeat my challenger._ The fight with Trunks was announced.

"And, folks, for our final fight of the day, Trunks Briefs versus the infamous King Laptah in our two hundred and fifty sixth fight of the day!", the announcer shouted to the crowd. The crowd cheered wildly, most probably for the king.

"This should be a short one folks. King Laptah hasn't been known to drag his fights!", the announcer said. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and stepped onto the arena. A strong man stepped on: King Laptah. His skin was tanned, and he wore training clothes that somehow looked...regal. The announcer announced the start, and Trunks solemnly walked ahead and dealt a powerful, firm blow to the head to Laptah. Immediately, Laptah clutched his head and, promptly, fainted.

"How...can...this...be?!", a wounded Laptah said to Trunks, attempting an insult.

"An easy victory, Laptah.", Trunks retorted, making an arrogant smile he had seen his father make several times. Trunks was declared the victor, and so he stepped off stage and went back to base form. Trunks then welcomed the praise of his friends.

"And this ends round one of the tournament! Return tomorrow for the second round!", the announcer told the crowd.

"Wow, I can't believe two hundred people entered!", Marron said.

"So, 128 fights tomorrow, I presume?" Pan asked.

"Yup, and mine's the one hundred and twenty eighth. Goten's the first. Pan, you're seventh.", Trunks told them.

"Great. Another day of having to sit through an entire tournament when we could have left early. Whee.", Bra complained.

"It's not that bad, Bra. It gives us a chance to ", Goten said.

"I think our house is that way.", Trunks said as they walked on the road to their new living area for the time being. They reached their home, and immediately flopped into bed. They were tired. After all, three of them had some big fights ahead...

"We now begin round two! We will have 128 fights today, folks! So stay tuned!", the announcer told.

"First up is Son Goten against Narsasca! Both of our fighters today are aliens! Goten, as we have learned, is from Earth, and Narsasca is from a nearby planet without a name! However, it used to be Frieza Planet No. 86, but has long since been independant!", the announcer informed the crowd. Narsasca had long blonde hair that covered his eyes partially. His features were feminine, but he was semi-burly. His voice was deep. Goten knew he was faking it. It wasn't until the man parted his hair, that Goten saw he was a she. Great. Now he had to beat up a girl. _Whoop-dee-freaking-doo_, Goten thought. _Yay._

"Not willing to beat up a woman? Too cowardly?", Narsasca taunted. Goten realized: _A fight is a fight._ He smiled and prepared himself. They charged into each other, and Goten easily overwhelmed Narsasca, and tried to make it as quick as possible, he punched and put some pretty good force into it until... he hit her chest. It was a punch with a half-open palm, out in the open. Right on her left one. Her clothes ripped from the force of his punch. Her top came off, and she nervously covered herself. Everyone saw. _What the hell have I gone and done?! This is EXACTLY what I feared. Now what am I gonna do? I can't punch a girl I just touched the...thing...of._ , Goten argued to himself about. Narsasca backed away, and smiled.

"The bashful type.", she mumbled to herself.

"I...I am not!", Goten shouted.

"Haha...it wasn't as bad as you think it is. Haha.", she laughed. _What's with this girl? She thinks it's all a joke! I can't fight her now, after disrespecting her. What will people think? She can't go get clothes, she'd get a ringout. Oh man, she's crying... crap, no, this is my fault. I should give up. I'm such a dumbass!_

"I forfeit!", Goten announced. The audience acted as if a cloud of tension had been lifted: they didn't actually expect Goten to continue to fight... Goten backed away and, with his head held down, stepped off of the arena. His friends, at first angry, realized the position Goten was in and, though reluctant, accepted it. They still had Pan and Trunks, after all. All hope was not lost. There were many fights left, and he knew that Pan and Trunks had a great chance of winning.

"I'm sorry, I should've gone super and beaten her from the start.", Goten apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know that would happen.", Marron said.

"Now that's awkward.", Bra said. Goten suddenly noticed something. Bra had changed into a new outfit. A lemon yellow top with a pink miniskirt, same shoes.

"What happened to your old clothes?", Goten asked. Trunks then noticed it too.

"Long story. It happened when I started looking for the ball.", Bra explained. She told them the story with Marron and Pan filling in the details she forgot to cover.

"Wow Marron, you seriously did that?", Trunks asked, looking at Marron with a new kind of respect.

"Wait, we didn't prank you! I kept those there so nobody would eat the beans!", Goten said defensively.

"Sure...", Pan said. Then, the eighth fight was announced. Pan stood up. Her opponent was another member of Frieza Planet No. 86. Long, wavy black hair to her shoulders, holding a two-handed sword. The announcer signaled the beginning, and she struck with her sword. Pan caught it and threw it aside.

"Come on. Hand to hand!", Pan suggested excitedly. The woman nodded. She stood in sparring position, and so did Pan. They rushed into an exchange of blows. The woman mumbled something under her breath. Suddenly, something she had been concealing in her hand, she shot at Pan. A large, concentrated ball of ki, which she pushed to Pan. Pan used the Kamehameha Wave, and tried to push back the ball. The woman persisted in her attempt to hit Pan. The Beam Struggle continued. Pan exerted so much energy into that blast, that both the blasts broke in the middle. They had a short staredown, and shot several ki blasts at each other, which were dodged. Pan decided she had to land in a good blow, they were quite well matched. She decided she needed some sort of advantage. But what? She continued to throw blows and kicks at the strange woman, whose name had been classified. Mysterious. This lady was focused, she didn't let a single punch pass through her defenses. Pan heard someone shouting her name. She shook it off. It continued, and Pan saw it was Goten. She looked over the woman's shoulder to see Goten shouting.

"PAN! PAN!", and so Pan shouted,

"WHAT?!" back, not being able to shout that much. She needed to focus on the fight at hand. She heard Goten shouting at her to use a certain move called Solar Flare. Solar Flare! That's it! That's what Pan needed to give her an advantage! She bounced away from the nameless woman, and used Solar Flare, Tenshinhan's special technique he had taught to everyone. Light flooded the arena, no one could see a thing, except for Pan and her friends, who knew they should shield their eyes. Pan got the woman into a chain of constant attacks, until she let out her final attack which caused the woman to faint. The announcer announced the victory of Pan, and people cheered wildly. Pan smiled.

"You are a great warrior. I know you're destined for great things.", the mysterious woman's last words were before she fainted. Pan respected her.

"Our winner, ladies and gentlemen, is Pan!", the announcer cheered. The crowd cheered, for a cute little girl has bested the mighty warrior from Number 86. Pan bowed, and quietly stepped down. The warrior awoke and walked off, flashing a smile at Pan. Pan realized she was stronger, but still felt she wanted to win her respect. Trunks contemplated how well the audience reacted to his last fight. Though it was probably because he beat a fighting king... Trunks decided he would rush this one through as well. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey, let's go to the food court.", Marron suggested. They all followed behind Goten, who was most eager to stuff his face. They picked up food in their plates, and Goten almost emptied the room. However, Trunks did too.

"Dang, look at him go! He's eating so fast...", Marron said about Goten.

"Dude, you could enter an eating contest!", Bra commented jokingly.

"Goten...you're embarrassing us...", Pan said.

"Wfa? Tufunks stuffed hif plaft too you know.", Goten defended.

"Yeah, but Trunks isn't INHALING his food, dude.", Bra said.

"Sorry...", Goten apologized. He started eating and actually chewing his food slower. Trunks' fight was called. Trunks stood up, and everyone took their plates outside.

"GET 'EM GOOD TRUNKS", Goten cheered.

"Thanks, buddy!", Trunks thanked Goten. A fearful, thin man stood on the arena. He came briefly after Trunks did. The announcer called the beginning, and Trunks went Super Saiyan.

"I-I saw what you did to Laptah. I..can't fight you now!", the man said. That made Trunks a bit proud.

"I'm sorry I frightened you...", Trunks said arrogantly. The man had a look of fear in his eyes. Trunks didn't want to fight such cowards. He was beginning to become angry. This guy should just back down! He was acting rude because he wanted the man to have a chance to surrender. It didn't seem he was going to. A ball of blue energy formed in Trunks' extended open palm. He shot it at the man, who was stunned with fear. He was struck down. Trunks had won. Suddenly, Trunks heard something he wasn't expecting: Discontent. The audience "boo"ed, and displayed expressions of dissatisfaction. Trunks stepped down, a bit hurt. The announcer walked to Trunks and told him something he already knew.

"They want a fight, boy.", he told Trunks.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that right now.", Trunks apologized.

"WE BEGIN ROUND THREE, TODAY FOLKS! TODAY WE WILL HAVE SIXTY FOUR STUNNING FIGHTS FOR YOU ALL TO WATCH!", the announcer's voice boomed.

"Be right back guys.", Pan said. She went up on stage for the fourth fight, and the announcer announced the beginning of the fight... except only Pan was on the arena. Pan was confused. She looked around. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging on her clothes. She turned around...no one. Then she felt a punch right on her face. She threw some blind punches, and didn't land a single one. She decided to repeat last matches' technique. If she can't see him, why should they be able to see her?

"Solar Flare!", Pan said. Light everywhere flooded the arena, yet still he continued to attack her. Oh no! He saw Solar Flare from my last match! Pan continued to throw punches, to no effect. She continued to be beaten up by her opponent until she had enough. She burst ki from all around her, and she heard the invisible man grunt and fall on the floor. Pan had him targeted - she chased after him and held him up. She found his face, and punched it repeatedly. She shot a massive beam at him after kicking him on the ground, and hit him with it. She kicked him on to the ground, a ringout, just for good measure.

"Yay, I win!", Pan happily declared. The figure of the invisible man appeared. He lay on the ground. He had pure white skin, and... no clothes expect for pants. His entire skin was white, and he had no body parts. No fingers or anything.

"Pan is the winner!", the announcer said. For the 64th fight, Trunks stepped up.

"All set, Trunks?", Marron asked Trunks. He cracked his knuckles.

"Yup, all ready.", Trunks answered. He jumped on to the arena. His opponent was a flaunting man who wore flashy clothing.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it for me.", the man said. He flashed a smile to some cheery girls in the back. The girls cheered even louder.

"I know your type.", Trunks retorted cheekily.

"A stupid one, huh? Ha. Even your appearance shows you're from the slums. Pajamas in the day...pathetic. You'll find I'm stronger than my appearance serves to the eye...", the man said.

"Today folks, we have Trunks Brief and Diamond Furserence today. Begin!", the announcer said. Trunks dashed forward. He knew exactly where he wanted to punch this guy. Trunks quickly delivered three successful punches to the eye, his teeth and his stomach. Diamond opened his mouth - eleven of his teeth fell out. His hair became a mess, and he had a black eye. He clutched his stomach in pain. Trunks turned around and smiled at the audience. Diamond's previous fangirls cheered for him now.

"Eww, Diamond looks so gross now.", one fangirl shrieked.

"Agh! I think it's swelling...can someone get the guy a doctor?", another yelled.

"Poor Diamond! You big meanie Trunks you!", another more dedicated fangirl screamed. Trunks jumped down and high-fived his friends, who asked him exactly what Diamond said to him that made him want to hurt him so bad. Trunks repeated his words, in fact with a bit more...rudeness than the speaker's original tone.

"How rude!", Bra said.

"I'm glad you beat him up, you really showed him!", Goten said, who agreed with Trunks' actions. Each round passed. Pan lost to a shapeshifter in the sixth round. His shapeshift took up the whole stage, and forced Pan to be pushed right off the stage. The giant hand smashed her down. Finally, the day before the eight round came. That night, they ran out of bread, so Trunks went to go get some more. He flew to the supermarket, and bought two loaves of bread. He walked out of the store. He was tired, his fight that day had been rough. He got jumped by some goons. Two held him down, while one talked to him.

"Look kid...I ain't gone let you steal my limelight...clear?", the mysterious robed figure asked. Trunks looked at him in confusion. He struggled, but the goons were strong. Plus, there were more.

"What are you talking about?!", Trunks asked.

"I've been winning these tournaments for years now. I ain't gon' let you take all that away from me.", he said.

"What do you want me to do, huh?", Trunks asked angrily.

"Just lose. Or you don't want to see what we're going to do to your lady friends...", he said.

"We're stronger than you think. And we know all about your Saiyan transformation.", one of the goons said.

"Lose. Or we're gonna have a problem." the hidden man said.

Trunks arrived at home solemnly. Goten opened the door and took the bread from Trunks' hand.

"Thanks! Everyone's starving!", Goten said.

"Yeah, me too.", Trunks said in a slightly off tone. Goten knew something was wrong. He knew Trunks - he always tried to hide his sadness.

"What's wrong, buddy?", Goten asked sincerely.

"Huh? Oh it's, nothing...!", Trunks said, impressed by Goten's observation. However, he didn't want to tell them. He had to think of something. If I win...who knows what he'll do to the girls. If I lose, we won't get the ball and I'll have failed them all... Trunks battled with his emotions. What was right? What was wrong? He drifted off to sleep with these conflicted thoughts.

The next morning, everyone made their way to the tournament for the final round.

"Finally, it's over.", Bra said happily. They all had figured out that something was wrong with Trunks, and they all knew it, but he wouldn't say what. There was only one battle, and Trunks already knew who the hidden person was: Ulimstar Gogh. Big buff guy who everyone surrendered against. The announcer reported that the fight would start it thirty minutes. Trunks went to the bathroom. In the hallway, he took a wrong turn apparently, despite the sign saying "Bathrooms this way". He expected as much when he realized. He was ambushed my the men. Except this time, he didn't struggle.

"You didn't surrender.", the voice of Ulimstar Gogh spoke.

"Now you're gonna pay.", he said. The goons pushed Trunks out of the hallway. He brushed himself off and thought some really dark thoughts about them.

"Trunks, you're back!", Pan said.

"Your fight's about to start. You're up against Ulimstar Gogh!", Goten said. They all wished luck to Trunks.

"You didn't give up?", Ulimstar said. He stood straight, extended an arm and shot a beam at Trunks. It filled Trunks with pain. He scrambled to get out of the blast. He shot many ki blasts at Ulimstar, and smoke shrouded everything. While it faded, Trunks was revealed to have changed into his Super Saiyan form. Then he used an energy wave, and Ulimstar was not even hurt. He walked toward a helpless Trunks, and kneed his face. Trunks flew up, and dropped down again. His friends gasped. Trunks reverted back to base form, fainted.

"You cannot mess with me. I'll take that prize now.", Ulimstar said. He was handed the prize of a ten million Yurahn...and the two-star Dragon Ball. He swiped it quickly.

"AND THIS MARKS THE END OF OUR TOURNAMENT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR WINNER! ULIMSTAR GOGH!", the announcer cheered. The audience was rather quiet. Ulimstar left fast in a ship...which left the planet. And he took the ball with him.

**Oh my god it took a while to make this chapter. Though I quite liked it, you know, the stakes were higher and they had a lot riding on their victory. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	5. Fight Ulimstar! Pan the Super Saiyan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Those are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation. I do own this fan work, however. All characters shown in this story are not owned by the groups listed above.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

"Who. The. Hell. Was. That.", Bra said demanding an answer from a flustered Trunks. _The hell?! I thought if I would lose then he would leave us alone and he just was so strong... Man, I have too much going on right now._ Bra glared at Trunks, when she noticed something. She felt behind her. Nothing. Marron and Pan were gone! Trunks didn't notice; he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks.", Goten's voice referred to Trunks. Trunks turned around.

"Did you notice the girls are gone?", Goten asked. Trunks looked around and then mentally slapped himself. He looked at both his remaining friends. They had an unspoken thought altogether: Get in the ship.

"Well, let's hurry up then.", Bra said. Trunks flew especially fast ahead of the other two. He started tearing up. He was downright crying after thirty seconds of flying. _I'm so useless. How could I have done such a stupid thing? Not only did I lose the ball, but I thought I could win. I was cocky and arrogant, and because of this I might have cost Pan and Marron their lives. And for what...nothing. It's not just that I owe them an apology. I owe them my life, if that's enough. It's just so unfair! I didn't have the power to save them. I just want to...UGHHHH! And now I'm crying?! How can I be a successor to someone like Vegeta when I bawl away like a three year old? I'm just pathetic._ Trunks' mental rant continued with him weeping away silently. The tear drops flew back, without Bra and Goten noticing. A tear drop hit Goten's face. _Huh? Is there a lake nearby?_ Goten looked around him. It was a field below. No water for miles, probably. None that could fly as high as his position. Then he saw it. Trunks was wiping his eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk things out with Trunks.", Goten told Bra.

"Okay. I'll keep flying at this speed.", Bra replied. Goten sped up. Trunks sped up, avoiding Goten. He knew Goten would think that's out of character for him...which it was. But Trunks couldn't handle the thought that he was crying.

"Quit doing that, Trunks!", Goten shouted.

"Do-doing what?", Trunks sobbed silently. His voice cracked.

"You know.", Goten said. Trunks slowed down enough for Goten to catch up.

"What's wrong, buddy? You know you can tell me. It's Marron and Pan, isn't it?", Goten guessed. Trunks nodded. Goten looked down sadly.

"It's okay. We'll defeat that guy and get the girls back!", Goten reassured.

"You don't get it Goten. That guy was strong. Like, really strong. He's nothing like what we've faced before." Trunks explained.

"I'm telling you. It'll be okay. If you have hope, everything turns out right in the end. That's something my dad used to say to me.", Goten said. He smiled his goofy grin he definitely inherited from his father. Every time Goten tried to make Trunks feel good, it worked somehow. Goten had a magic with people, about how he could always make them feel good. It's like he manipulated their emotions in a good way. Bra flew forward and caught up to them.

"What're you boys talking about?", Bra asked.

"Uhh, just...um... strategizing.", Trunks lied. He had finally stopped his break down.

"Okay then. Hey, there's the ship up ahead.", Bra pointed out. They dropped down and the ship opened. They walked inside and Trunks immediately went to the Control Center, and started pushing some buttons and pulling some levers and other technical stuff Goten couldn't be bothered to understand.

"Where's the planet?", Goten asked.

"Two Earth miles forward, then one Earth mile east. We are gonna go to that planet, and get the girls back...oh yeah, and the Dragon Ball.", Trunks said confidently.

"There's the old Trunks!", Goten proudly declared with much excitement.

"Haha, I should change my attitude and revert back more often!", Trunks said as a response to Goten's happiness. Then again, it wasn't as if Goten wasn't happy a lot. You could even say it was his "favorite" emotion. The ship rumbled. Bra casually strolled in and sat behind Trunks and Goten. After exactly six minutes and twenty-two seconds (there was a clock that displayed how long they had been flying), the following conversation ensued:

"What strategy should we plan?", Trunks asked.

"What do you mean?", Goten asked.

"Well, up till now we haven't really been in any real fights, but this guy is strong. We should plan something, like a head-on charge. That's stupid though.", Trunks explained.

"I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't want him to see me...", Bra said.

"Hey, that's it!", Trunks said brightly.

"What?"

"We can make a sneak attack. But the problem is, we don't know what their base is like.", Trunks suggested. The trio had their chins over their fists and looked down, trying to think. Soon, they landed.

"Well, we're probably strong enough to take on any minions that come our way.", Goten guessed. They stepped off the ship, and Goten held a few Senzu Beans in his pocket.

The planet they saw had a dark sky, and the people were being worked. Many were sadly planting fields, and others harvesting, and many others doing work. The factory workers were being whipped, should any of them slack off even a little. The people wore sad faces. A giant castle loomed ahead. The trio sensed Pan and Marron's energy. They were ahead in the castle. As silently as they could, they creeped forward, careful to not let any of the goons find them. They reached the castle and snuck in through an open window on the second floor. They heard laughing coming from the first floor.

"Hahahaha!", said a rumbling voice. They rushed downstairs silently and saw Ulimstar Gogh...bowing before a giant that looked like him except he was older.

"Good work, my child, Ulimstar. Those fools are sure to come chasing after their female counterparts.", the father of Ulimstar said. The trio was shocked - Ulimstar wasn't the most powerful?! He lived on a planet run by a tyrant? And his father was the tyrant?!

"Thank you father. I request only one thing in return.", Ulimstar humbly requested.

"What is that, child?", the man said.

"Father, I request...your head!", Ulimstar shouted. He dashed forward and dealt a blow to the man's head. He shot another blow to his stomach, which made Ulimstar's father fly back against the stone hard walls, and fall on the floor. Dead.

"The reign of Ulimstar Senior is over. My supremacy shall begin from this day forth.", Ulimstar Junior declared. The trio, still hidden behind the wall, stood frozen in fear. Ulimstar called for a thousand soldiers in his giant room. Soldier after soldier poured in, and the trio gazed upon it in horror.

"This guy must be as strong as Cell!", Goten said quietly.

"Yeah, none of would stand a chance against a guy like that.", Trunks whispered back.

"Hey guys, if Gohan can beat Cell at 12, we can definitely beat him in our prime!", Bra encouraged.

"...which is now", Bra finished. Trunks and Goten got faces of determination. They seemed to be sizing up the enemy.

"If anything, he's like Dabura. Remember Dabura, Goten?", Trunks asked. Goten's forehead lines came as he put on his usual thinking face that Trunks had gotten used to so. Goten's face lit up.

"Right! The red dude!", Goten remembered. Bra asked them who Dabura was.

"The Demon King...before Buu ate him.", Trunks said.

"Yeah, my dad told me Dabura was as strong as Cell.", Goten said, but it seemed Bra was fixated on the fact that Dabura was eaten by Buu.

"Uhh...right.", Bra faked understanding. Suddenly, Ulimstar's deep voice boomed throughout the room.

"Send in the prisoners.", he said. About thirty soldiers went down to the dungeon and brought up...Pan and Marron. In a cage. The trio looked in terror. Now they had to beat Ulimstar AND his army? It's a good thing they had the element of surprise, Goten thought. However this thought of happiness was short-lived as Ulimstar revealed Goten, Trunks and Bra, as if he knew they were there all along.

"Also, would someone please take care of these lingering eavesdroppers?", he said. The three hid behind the wall - but Ulimstar was no fool. Some soldiers pressed behind and dragged them in front of the new king, not without a struggle of course.

"You again?!", Ulimstar reacted upon seeing Trunks.

"Yeah. And now he's got help!", Bra announced, stifling an arrogant (kind of) laugh. Her bold expression was negatively received by Ulimstar. He frowned. Then he started laughing.

"I was only using a fraction of my power, you see", Ulimstar told them arrogantly. Inside, they were shocked. Outside however they continued to keep their bold faces.

"Give us our friends back!", Goten yelled to the towering Ulimstar.

"Ha! Fine. If you can reach them, you take them. Oh, and this too.", he told them. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out, not one, but two black star dragon balls!

"Too bad you'll never get them, fools.", he said proudly.

"Of course we will. You're evil, Ulimstar Gogh. And if our families have taught us something it's that evil is always crushed. One way or another.", Trunks said with a smile. He stood up straight. Goten and Bra were a bit surprised. Trunks finally said something in a while, and what he did say was...inspirational. But what did Ulimstar mean when he said "reach them"?

"Families? FAMILIES?! You idiots, see what I did to my father! And do you believe how outclassed you are?", Ulimstar said angrily. This guy...has some issues. , Bra thought. Suddenly, Marron and Pan awoke. Their vision was blurred, but when it came into focus they saw that their friends had come to the rescue! They started cheering, and that's when the three noticed their trapped friends.

"Marron! Pan!", Goten shouted.

"OMG! Why do you guys even serve this jerk?!", Bra shouted. This particular sentence was directed toward the soldiers. The soldiers exchanged looks. They didn't know, of course. They whispered several things among themselves, no one else in the room heard.

"Why do we, anyway? We aren't paid well."

"It keeps us from living the horrible lives others on this planet lead"

"Viva Ulimstar?"

"All hail Ulimstar! You fools are mistaken to think so!"

Bra, Goten and Trunks charged. Their chance of a surprise attack was gone and done for. The perfect opportunity was in sight.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", Goten shouted wildly. The Kamehameha Wave blasted hundreds of soldiers away, and created a giant gaping hole on the opposite wall.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", Trunks also yelled. This Kamehameha, like Goten's, was intended only to blast away soldiers and injure them...not kill them. Next, Bra attempted this technique. Okay, I've seen Goku and the others use it a lot. Surely, I can do it too! , Bra hoped. From the cage, Marron smiled and Pan looked at her and did the formation of a Kamehameha. Both your hands back, and push forward. Bra kept looking to properly understand. Pan ran forward and clutched the bars.

"Bra, just do it! This cage deflects all blasts!", Pan said. As she clutched the cage, her hands had smoking coming out. Her hands burned, and a huge electric shock coursed through her body. She fell and held herself in pain. Marron dropped to her knees, trying to help Pan any way she could. Bra gasped. She felt a power unlike anything she had felt before. It coursed through her. She knew what caused it. Rage.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", Bra yelled, as loud as she could. Her blast, although weak, picked off the remaining stragglers that Goten and Trunks failed to wipe away. Everyone stared at Bra in astonishment as she panted, hands on her knees. After Bra was okay, they looked at Ulimstar. He had a nonchalant expression. He didn't care that his whole army was wiped away by three children.

"Pitiful. I could do that with a single blast.", Ulimstar said. Trunks and Goten stood in fighting position. Bra stood on the side. She had done enough effort for someone of her strength. Without warning, Trunks blasted the cage, and set Pan and Marron free. Marron joined Goten and Trunks and gave them her energy. They accepted it gratefully, and Marron joined Bra in the safe spot. Pan sat in the corner, watching in pain as the events unfolded. Trunks and Goten charged at him, and used their best techniques against Ulimstar. The sadistic king was not even phased.

"We'll have to power up and go super!", Trunks said to Goten. Goten nodded, and they powered up. Their hair flickered golden. Ulimstar's eyebrows pricked up a little, and effortlessly he whacked Trunks and Goten aside.

"Pathetic attempts", he said to the two boys who had lost consciousness. He stood up, and walked towards Bra and Marron. They held up their hands and started crying. They screamed and hugged each other.

"Holding each other will not help you.", he said. He kicked Bra, right in the stomach. Bra doubled over in pain and started groaning. Ulimstar quickly formed a fist and punched Marron's entire body. Marron was pushed against the corner even harder, and she fell down, hardly conscious. Ulimstar laughed. Meanwhile, Pan had some thoughts. _The pain. The suffering. Nothing will be right anymore. This is truly the end. Father...mother...grandpa...Goten...everyone. Goodbye._

"I...AM SUPREME RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!", Ulimstar shouted as he charged up a blast. He was going to finish off Bra and Marron. He almost shot the blast, when one hit himself. It hurt him. A lot! He turned around to see a girl. It was Pan, but it also wasn't Pan. She was the new, dangerous Pan. Her aura was golden. It was huge. Her hair spiked up, and her eye color was green. She was something Ulimstar feared - a Super Saiyan.

"I know your game now, Ulimstar. You seek out fighters, and defeat them before they have a chance to beat you. Your type. It's clear to me now. You're not a powerful fighter. You're a wimp. A coward. And I will destroy you with my own hands!", Pan shouted as a speech.

"Hang in there, guys. I'll save you now.", Pan said. She set her fierce eyes on Ulimstar. She appeared in front of Ulimstar directly so fast, it looked as if she was using some sort of teleportation method. Ulimstar's eyes filled with fear. His worst nightmares come true. He had let a fighter surpass him in power. Pan dealt a devastating blow to the chest on Ulimstar. He screamed in pain and spat out blood.

"You oppressed your people. They're suffering...and it's all your fault!", Pan said. Bra and Marron, their eyes half closed looked at Pan in awe. Pan flew toward them. They heard Pan say something.

"...old...ands..", she said. They kept their blank expressions as she repeated it. Ulimstar was still stunned with horror. Finally, Pan's words got through to them.

"Hold out your hands.", she said. They agreed, weakly outstretching their hands. Pan held Bra's hand in her right hand, and Marron's hand in her left. She delivered some of her power to each of the girls. The girls stood up and smiled.

"Nice going!", Bra said in her usual happy voice.

"You go, girl. You're the first girl Super Saiyan. I know you'll give Ulimstar a what-for! Teach him the power of Pan Son!", Marron encouraged. Pan smiled at the happiness of her two best friends in the world. Her face turned grim as she turned around. He charged, and dealt several blows to Ulimstar, each with astonishing power. She flew to Trunks and Goten, as she saw they awoke. She smiled as they stared at her in amazement.

"You...did it.", Trunks said.

"W-Wow!", Goten said. They broke into a flurry of congratulatory phrases. Pan turned around again to finish off Ulimstar. Trunks started to get up and dash, but Goten stopped him.

"Let her have this...it's her moment of glory. We've had our fun...it's her turn now, Trunks.", Goten said. They watched as Pan dealt blow after blow, blast after blast, until Ulimstar was down on his knees, begging for mercy.

"I'm sure countless members of your people have been begging on their knees for mercy. You never delivered any. Now face what you've been dishing out!", Pan said.

"Taste my Final Kamehameha!", Pan shouted.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!", a huge, powerful, concentrated blast flew at Ulimstar. Ulimstar's eyes opened wide as the blast consumed him entirely. Every bit of his life was gone...he was dead. They all dashed at Ulimstar and reached into his coat pocket and picked out TWO dragon balls.

"Finally, the two-star and the three-star dragon balls.", Trunks said.

"...And now, good people of this planet...you are free! Do as you wish! Rebuild your empire! Ulimstar's dynasty is over - his reign of terror has ended!", Marron shouted to the spectators of the planet. The people cheered wildly. They were offered to stay for a week to be taken care of, but they politely refused. Goten pulled out the Senzu Beans he had been carrying and distributed one to each of them. They chewed the beans, and healed rapidly. They waved goodbye to the citizens of the planet as their ship closed and left the planet.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter compared to the other chapters. It's supposed to be a sort of continuation or second part to the previous chapter. The approximate total of both chapters is about ten thousand words. Rate & Review, please. I love hearing what people think of my stories, it inspires me you could say. Oh yeah, and as promised, here's the every-five-chapters interview of the characters. For now, we'll just do the five main characters. Then, I'll tell you guys the power levels of the characters so far. One more thing, the power level thing I got the idea from the fanfiction Bringer of Death. It's a great read, I love it!**

_And Now For..._

_**A SPECIAL CHARACTER INTERVIEW!**_

**Question 1: So you've found three dragon balls so far. How do feel about your progress?**

Pan: I think it's great. Isn't everything great? I think I'm happy because I'm a Super Saiyan now! ...Ooh, did I gloat about that again? Sorry...

Bra: Forgive her, she's kinda flighty lately. I think it's great that we've found three. It's only been about a month...the travel times are really long.

Marron: I'm super happy that we've found so many. Only four more to go!

Trunks: We're the power team, how can we not find so many so quickly? Personally, I'm content and I think we should keep up the efforts!

Goten: I still think we can do better.

**Question 2: How much do you think you've progressed in your abilities?**

Pan: A lot! A lot lot lot lot!

Bra: Well, I'm not to fond of training, but a Zenkai boost can only take you so far.

Marron: I like making sure everyone's okay, and I feel worried when these guys hide their injuries so as to not worry anyone. It's mostly the guys, darn them and their "pride".

Trunks: I've become quite stronger, I should say. But not as much as Pan, now she's improved.

Goten: I should get back to training in case you ask this question again...

**Question 3: What's the most interesting experience as of yet?**

Pan: Probably turning Super Saiyan. It's a huge power surge, that just fills you with power and rage. It's awesome!

Bra: That Carbell thing was pretty interesting. Though they weren't the most...attractive people.

Marron: I loved spending time on the ship, and when everyone started feuding that day, it was awful, but the way they made up so quickly was cool!

Trunks: I think running the ship was a cool experience.

Goten: Not having parents for a month is a cool experience. No, seriously. You can do whatever you want...though you'll probably regret it later.

And that's all the time we have for today!

**Power Levels of each character**

Goten (Super Saiyan): 200,000,000 (Not changed)

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 200,001,000 (Changed slightly)

Pan (Super Saiyan): 180,000,000 (Massive boost)

Bra: 20,000 (Zenkai)

Marron: 6,500 (Slight increase)


	6. Training, Dilemmas, Assassins and More!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Those are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation. I do own this fan work, however. All characters shown in this story are not owned by the groups listed above.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

"Three Dragon Balls and no one's died yet!", Bra exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, except for three million Carbells, Ulimstar and Pan's dignity.", Marron added as they watched Pan do a goofy little dance to celebrate becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Ugh. We get it, you're a Super Saiyan!", Goten exclaimed after watching Pan do the dance for the twentieth time that day and singing "Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan". Before they could find out where they're heading next they needed Trunks to wake up so he could tell them about the next planet they're going to.

"What's he doing sleeping in? We're all up and ready.", Bra wondered. They heard the doorknob turn and Trunks, tired and messy-looking came out.

"What's going on guys?", Trunks said sleepily. They all stared at Trunks. His hair was a mess and he needed a shower...quick. Bra walked over to him and gave him a pleasant good morning.

"Morning.", Bra said.

"Hey, Bra.", Trunks replied.

"Uh, we all kinda stank after that battle...you know, smelly planet and all, so could you, uh...take a shower, maybe, please?", Bra asked. Behind her, everyone snickered.

"What? You're all dressed?", Trunks said, slightly shaken.

"Uh, yeah. We got up hours ago.", Bra said.

"What?! I overslept?! Crap!", Trunks shouted. He ran back into the boys' bedroom and took a shower while the Goten and the girls watched Bra's new favorite show Sherlock.

"Ooh, that guy is cute!", Marron said pointing at someone on screen.

"I know!", Bra said excitedly.

"I don't get it.", Goten complained. Bra, Pan and Marron furiously started explaining it to him.

"Uh...right.", Goten replied. "Anyone want some breakfast?", he asked. Anything to get away from the girls. He'd probably watch the show later anyway. Despite waking up so early, they hadn't eaten as of yet.

"Ooh, pancakes!", Marron said. She loved pancakes.

"You guys want pancakes too?", Goten asked.

"Woah I just noticed something. PANcakes!", Pan said excitedly. Bra looked at Pan funnily.

"It's so weird what gets you excited, you know.", Bra told Pan. "Oh yeah, and I'll have some pancakes too. Butter on mine."

"Mine too.", Marron said. Goten walked into the kitchen and pulled out some Pancake mix. They used it sparingly. He started cooking up some pancakes using a new pan they had picked up in a shop a few planets ago. He made about nine pancakes. Two for him, two for Marron, three for Pan (he knew she always had three), and two for Bra. Marron came in the kitchen while he was making them.

"Hey, Goten, make Trunks some as well.", she informed him.

"Gotcha.", he said. He made two more pancakes. He put butter and maple syrup on most of them. Pan didn't want butter, he remembered. Wait, would Trunks want butter? Just to be safe I won't put it. He put the pancakes on a tray and brought five plates. He stepped in right in the middle of the girls watching Sherlock and he set the tray down. The episode ended.

"That was the best episode yet. Ooh, pancakes!", Bra said.

"Goten, what do you wanna watch?", she asked.

"Let's watch this.", Goten suggested, picking up a DVD from the rack. They each took their specific amount of pancakes.

"Where's Trunks?", Goten asked. He had assumed Trunks was there.

"Hm?", Pan asked with a full mouth.

"Marron said make some pancakes for Trunks as well. I assumed he was already here.", he explained.

"No, no. I just didn't want Trunks to have pancakes later than the rest of us.", she told Goten.

"Ooh, Marron likes Trunks!", Pan cooed.

"Haha, Marron does like Trunks!", Bra seconded. Marron sweatdropped.

"Stop being children, guys!", Marron half-scolded and half-blushed.

"You're blushing, Mar!", Bra said. Marron's cheeks blushed even more red when she realized she was blushing, which in turn made the girls laugh harder.

"We're just joking, we know you guys are good friends...or maybe more than that...", Pan said, her laughing reduced to girly giggles. Trunks finally came out of the door, wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Ah, he's finally here!", Marron said.

"What were you guys laughing about?", Trunks said. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"It's nothing. Come and have breakfast. Watch this with us.", Goten said. Trunks sat down and took the two pancakes remaining on his plate.

"What, no butter?"

After they watched what Goten wanted to see, they asked Trunks about the planet they were going to.

"Well, it's supposed to be really big. Bigger than Earth, anyway. And the people there are huge! So finding the ball will be a bit tough, it's a huge planet after all.", Trunks told them. They nodded in understanding.

"How far is it?", Goten questioned.

"It'll take us about a week to get there.", he replied. Everyone nodded.

"So, basically, we have some downtime before we reach the destination?", Marron asked coolly.

"Yep. Chill out now, I guess. We had a rough battle yesterday and I'm not surprised that you guys still look a bit tired from the thought.", Bra observed. Marron had been getting into some deep thoughts lately. Pan's a Super Saiyan...Bra's gotten stronger...I'm just dead weight. I should start training! Marron stood up and excused herself.

"What's the occasion?", Goten asked.

"Oh nothing, just, um...checking some stuff.", Marron lied. She knew if she said she were training they wouldn't allow her in the gravity room. They thought she was too frail. The thought angered Marron. She could do anything they could do! She silently made her to the gravity room. She looked behind her. She didn't fight, so everyone except she was tired. Perfect. She stepped inside the room. Right next to the door was a knob with a little screen above that read "1". She turned the knob very carefully. It turned to two. Marron stumbled a little. She remembered Goku trained in ten times when he was below her level. She boosted it to ten slowly, but her hand slipped and turned all the way to fifty! She collapsed on the floor, hardly able to breathe. She screamed as loud as she could, but her lungs restrained her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go train for a bit, kay?", Goten said.

"Alright, I'll make some sandwiches.", Pan replied. Goten walked down the hallway and saw the gravity room open, and in it, a half conscious Marron. He rushed forward as fast as possible and lifted Marron with ease. He turned the gravity down. Marron grabbed Goten's hand and clasped it tightly.

"Goten, I'm sorry.", she said silently. Goten laid her on the ground and she painfully stood up.

"It's fine, though why would you even try setting it on fifty? We would've been okay with a gradual-"

"My hand slipped. I was foolish, I should have taken one of you with me. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't there to help me, Goten.", she said warmly.

"Ahaha...let's not think about the implications.", Goten said sheepishly.

"Wait, Goten.", Marron said.

"What?", Goten asked.

"Turn the knob.", Marron said. Goten got a shocked look.

"NO!", he shouted.

"Wait, no, look!", Marron said. She turned the knob backwards...to zero. Suddenly, Goten and Marron started lifting up! They started swimming around in the air! They both laughed together, when suddenly, Goten's wallet popped out, and the money started floating around everywhere. They both laughed as they tried to grab Goten's money and license from the air, and Goten switched the gravity back. Marron let out a quick yelp, but Goten caught her in time.

"Ha, thanks Goten!", Marron laughed.

"No problem, that was fun!", he said. They looked at the door to see Pan holding sandwiches staring at them.

"So...", Goten said awkwardly.

"Yeah, um...", Marron said.

"Was it fun?", Pan asked. They looked at Pan.

"What? Was it fun, or not?", she asked again.

"...yes.", Marron said.

"Alright then. Who wants some roast beef sandwiches? Made 'em myself!", Pan said, gesturing at the ten half-sandwiches on the plate. Goten hurriedly grabbed five halves, and started devouring them. Marron took one, and ate it.

"Wow, delicious!", Marron said. Pan smiled.

**For our heroes, a week passed without any notice! They had fun, of course, in that time. However, some of you may be wondering what's going on with the other Z-Fighters lately? Well, here are some wacky tales!**

Chi-Chi and Goku in...

**Chi-Chi's Marriage Dilemma!**

The local neighborhood usually paid close attention to each other. The day Chi-Chi moved in, they all came to visit one by one.

"So, are you married?", a local neighborhood woman asked.

"Oh yes, and happily too.", Chi-Chi kindly replied.

"You have an adorable child. Where is the father?", she asked.

"He's...at work, of course.", Chi-Chi lied.

"Oh, delightful! What trade does he take part in?", the woman asked.

"He's a businessman.", Chi-Chi replied monotonously.

"What business does he own?", she asked. This lady asks too many questions.

"Did I say businessman? I meant clerk! At an out-of-town store, yup, it's quite far away!", Chi-Chi quickly lied...again.

"Oh. That's nice...", the woman said. She turned to Goku.

"Aren't you adorable? What's your name?", she asked.

"My name's Goku.", he said.

"What a cute name! What's your daddy's name?", she asked.

"Well, I guess his name is Gohan.", Goku said, thinking of his long-dead Grandpa Gohan.

"Gohan, boy do I love that name!", the woman said. Chi-Chi scowled in her head. Would she just LEAVE already?

"Honey, I'm throwing a party on Sunday, care to join me with your husband and child?", she asked.

"Oh, my husband has to work that day!", Chi-Chi said.

"But everything's closed on Sunday.", the lady replied.

"This store is...ugh, fine he'll be there.", she said.

"Great!", she said. The lady skipped out. Two days passed, and Chi-Chi found herself dressing Goku in some of Goten's old good clothes.

"This should work great!", Chi-Chi said as she adjusted the bow.

"But, Chi-Chi, won't they want to see your husband?", he asked.

"Oh, you're right! I hadn't thought of that! Maybe I could get a fake husband, just for the time being?", Chi-Chi wondered.

"But who?", Goku asked.

"Gohan?"

"Chi-Chi, how could you?!"

"Vegeta?"

"Bulma's dragged him into a meeting."

"Krillin?"

"Shopping with 18."

"Tien?"

"Doesn't like new company."

"Hercule?"

"That would start rumors."

"Yamcha?"

"Yeah, that could work!"

"Then it's settled. I'll have Yamcha as my fake husband. Just for now. We're only staying here for a little while anyway.", Chi-Chi said.

"That's if he agrees.", Goku retorted.

"Let's hope he does.", Chi-Chi said positively. She picked up the phone and dialed Yamcha's number.

"Hello?", Yamcha said as he picked up the phone.

"Yamcha? Hello. I wanted to ask a favor of you.", Chi-Chi replied politely.

"Uh, sure. What is it?", Yamcha asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my husband.", Chi-Chi said flatly. Goku anime-fainted. Yamcha's face filled with horror.

"Uh, Chi-Chi...aren't you married?", Yamcha asked. Chi-Chi realized what she said.

"NO NO NO, I meant if you could just pretend to be my husband so I can fool these crazy neighbors, cause they won't believe that Goku is my husband.", Chi-Chi rapidly explained. Yamcha tried to take it all in.

"I guess...sure...", Yamcha replied.

"Great. Be here in one hour and dress NICELY.", Chi-Chi said.

"That was kinda harsh.", Goku said, referring to how Chi-Chi said "nicely" at the end.

"Yeah well I've only ever seen him in flashy clothing and training clothes. I want him to dress properly.", Chi-Chi said.

"I'm sure he will.", Goku said. An hour passed, Yamcha didn't come. They waited a few more minutes and Yamcha arrived on hover car. He knocked on the door and Chi-Chi opened it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE TEN MINUTES LATE, MISTER!", Chi-Chi lectured. Yamcha looked down. Chi-Chi noticed something horrifying. Yamcha's hair...ponytail...horrendous. Chi-Chi grabbed a pair of scissors.

"W-What are you doing?!", Yamcha worriedly asked.

"Nothing just chopping off that nuisance on the back of your head.", Chi-Chi said. Goku and Yamcha sweatdropped. Yamcha sat down, as Chi-Chi chopped the excess hair off. She got too much in the mood and gave Yamcha an expert haircut. Yamcha looked in the mirror.

"Woah, my hair looks fantastic! Thanks, Chi!", Yamcha said.

"No problem.", Chi-Chi said, smiling. Chi-Chi noticed Yamcha's attire. Black suit, red tie.

"Wow, nice clothes!", Goku said.

"I told you.", Chi-Chi said. Goku frowned.

"Sorry, I had to stop for gas.", Yamcha said. Chi-Chi sighed. She apologized, smiled and they walked out of the house, down the street to the neighbor's house.

"You're my husband, and your name is Gohan. You work at a shop out of town.", Chi-Chi explained. They reached the house. The woman who visited Chi-Chi earlier, the host, welcomed them graciously into the home.

"Oh, this is your husband!", she said.

"Ah..yes.", Chi-Chi said. As soon as the woman turned around, Chi-Chi scowled and stuck her tongue out. She folded her arms.

"Come Goku, let's eat. Yam-Gohan, do whatever you want.", Chi-Chi said. Yamcha eyed some young ladies his age on the table and walked toward them.

"Hey, ladies!", Yamcha said. The girls looked at him and they started making conversation, while Goku headed toward the buffet (obviously), and Chi-Chi headed towards Mrs. Bearing (The lady who visited her) and her other neighborhood friends.

"Hello.", Chi-Chi said politely. The women commented on how dashing "Gohan" and her looked. Chi-Chi replied.

"Likewise!"

"So, how are things at home?"

"Oh, just wonderful, dear. God bless all our families."

"Chi-Chi!"

"What is it?"

"Your husband is hitting on other women!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, look!", the woman said. Chi-Chi looked behind her, and saw Yamcha talking to the women - and hitting it off, no less! Facepalm. That damn ladies man. He ruined everything! Chi-Chi would have to fix this.

"YAMCHA!", she yelled. Yamcha flipped around. He ran toward her.

"Ahahaha...yes honey?", he said awkwardly.

"I thought his name was Gohan?", a lady said.

"Yes, something's wrong here.", another said.

"Ah, yes, Yamcha is my, ah...nickname..for..him?", Chi-Chi said nervously. The ladies didn't accept it. A girl came up to Yamcha.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!", the lady said. She promptly slapped Yamcha and walked away, steaming. Chi-Chi started to speak.

"The truth is...RUN!", Chi-Chi yelled. She grabbed Goku's arm, then Yamcha's and ran back to their temporary house.

"That's one screwed up family.", Mrs. Bearing said.

Mr. Buu and Hercule Satan in...

**The Assassination of Mr. Satan**

One day, Hercule sat peacefully on his couch reading his fan mail. He hadn't gotten a chance to, since Videl, Pan or somebody was always hanging out with him. Haha! I'm quite popular aren't I? Oh, I love this one! "Oh, Mr. Satan, you are a wonderful man who I'm sure is a great person, beneath the layers of different achievements of yours - you beat Cell and Buu, that makes you a hero! But underneath that, I bet you're a sweet man.", why that's some nice fan mail! Oh, this one ain't so nice and fancy like... , Mr. Satan said as he picked up a rather nasty piece of fan mail.

Dear Mr. Satan,

You are a disgrace to our society. I never have known anyone who is such a fraud! I know all your secrets. Be afraid, Mr. Satan.

Signed, -

"Well, how rude of 'em not to sign it!", he said, as he threw the envelope into the trash. It landed close, not into it though. He picked up the next envelope when Bee came rushing to him. Bee barked.

"Oh! You want some food, boy?", Hercule asked. Bee nodded happily. Hercule stood up and walked to the kitchen, as Bee obediently followed him. Hercule opened a can of Puppy Pals Beef Snack and dropped it carefully on Bee's special food bowl. Meanwhile, Buu picked up something Hercule clearly didn't want him to read.

"What this? Dis..grace? To society?", Buu read childishly. Buu sauntered into the kitchen and asked Hercule what it was.

"Oh that? That's just some hate mail. You can toss it into the trash or turn it into chocolate or whatever."

"Can Buu find this man?", Buu said.

"Uh, I wouldn't advise that Buu."

"But man is so mean!", Buu retorted.

"Well, okay. But be back before dinner. The cook is making lasagna today.", Hercule said excitedly.

"Ooh! Buu be back, Buu be back!", Buu said very happily.

"Okay, why don't ya take a snack with you in case you get hungry? And remember Buu, you can't hurt anyone.", Hercule instructed. Buu grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and flew off. He looked at the envelope's address: Spolongo Cave. That's all? Buu not so smart but Buu know you need full address! After asking for directions, Buu finally found this "Spolongo" place. Spolongo was an island off the east coast of Satan City. Buu looked closely, and found an island with a small cave on it. Buu landed and walked inside. It was dark. Buu was treading carefully, when, without him having known, he fell into a large hole! The shock momentarily paralyzed him, but he soon landed.

"What's going on here?", Buu said. He walked ahead, and as he walked, torches lit up ahead of him on the walls. Buu's eyes soon adjusted. After a little walking, a door opened up. Buu turned the doorknob, and hundreds of sharp spikes shot out of the wall! They all pierced through Buu! Buu, however, stood indifferent to the attacks and he opened the door, leaving the remaining spikes to shoot through. The holes in Buu fixed themselves, and he walked ahead, when a wall of fire blocked his path. Buu walked through it, laughing as he came out.

"That tickled Buu, that tickled Buu!", he laughed. Buu noticed several traps ahead of him. He was tired of these games, he flew ahead avoiding most traps and feeling nothing from the others. He reached another door, and opened it. There he saw a giant screen, with a dashboard full of buttons. The screen showed several videos of Hercule and Hercule's house. Buu curiously wondered...what was going on? The man turned around. His eyes opened wide. He recognized the overpowered being he had before him.

"Y-you!", he said frightfully.

"Yes! Me Buu!", Buu said cheerily.

"Well, would you excuse me?", he said. I must put the plan to action right away. Mr. Satan will perish before me!

"Buu wait.", Buu said. The man, who told Buu his name was Mr. Mcburgh, told Buu to relax on the chair he was previously sitting on, except he moved it to a table.

"Where you going?", Buu said. This Buu thing is an idiot! He'll never know!

"I'm going to say hi to Mr. Satan!", he said.

"But I thought you hate Mr. Satan?"

"That was a joke!"

"Oh? Joke! Joke! Ha ha!", Buu understood. Mr. Mcburgh left Buu there, for Buu had no idea that Mcburgh would come back with bloodshed on his hands. Buu walked around after Mcburgh left. He found some papers with several ideas on them titled "Mr. Satan Assassination". Buu didn't know what assassination was, so he looked it up in a dictionary he found.

"Assassination: n. A carried out plot to kill someone, eg. "Did you hear the man planned an assassination for the president, but failed? He's in jail now, awaiting trial!"

"Assassination like that? Then that man kill Mr. Satan?", Buu wondered curiously. His eyes lit up! He blasted a hole through the top of the cave and flew out at top speed. He flew and found Mr. Mcburgh's aircraft. He almost threw a blast at the aircraft, when Hercule's words rang in his head. And remember Buu, you can't hurt anyone! Buu's blast diminished.

"Sorry. Buu not supposed to hurt anyone.", Buu said, but Mr. Mcburgh ignored him. Buu had to hurt him! But he didn't want to disobey Mr. Satan. Buu was lost in his thoughts as he chased the aircraft. It landed behind Mr. Satan's mansion. Mr. Mcburgh sneaked inside the mansion, and Buu followed. Mcburgh called someone on his phone, and several hidden men jumped out from places in the mansion. Buu sensed Hercule from inside the kitchen! Oh no! The assassins stormed inside as Buu watched painfully. First they kicked Bee away - Buu winced - and closed in on Mr. Satan, who was petting Bee. Mr. Satan stood up, ready to fight the assassins.

"Hey! You're not gonna get me alive! I'm the strongest martial artist there is!", Mr. Satan said. Buu watched in horror, as Mr. Satan successfully held off the assassins...but he couldn't do it forever. He was cut in several places, and bleeding roughly.

"BUU! HELP! BUU!", Hercule shouted in vain. Buu fought his heart vs. mind. His mind told him to listen to Hercule, but his heart told him to fight the assassins.

"FIGHT THEM BUU, FIGHT THEM!", Hercule once again shouted, unaware still that Buu had already entered the house. Buu charged into the kitchen, screaming his version of a battle cry.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", he yelled, as his arm was ahead of his face, and he blasted the assassins, one by one they all fell. Buu's first instinct was to heal Mr. Satan after that. Then, while Hercule called the police, Buu healed Bee. Bee had suffered minor bone damage from the powerful kick he received. Bee licked Buu's face as Buu laughed. Soon, the police came and took the assassins away.

"You stopped them all by yourself?", one policeman asked.

"Uh, no! My friend here, Majin Buu, and I did it together!", Hercule said in his usual friendly tone.

"Well, you two make a very good duo, if I say so myself.", another policeman said.

"And you're not even hurt!", the third said.

"Well, have a good day sirs.", the first one said, driving away in the police car with the assassins.

**That's just what's going on while our heroes are exploring the massive depths of their galaxy. Of course, most of them are doing mundane tasks like shopping (Krillin and 18), or arguing (Bulma and Vegeta), or just being plain goofy (Roshi and Oolong, of course), these are two stories that happened meanwhile. If you guys want more, I can fit one in. Just say the word, and who you want in it. Of course, in the next chapter we'll go back to our heroes when they explore the Planet of the Giants!**


	7. Planet of the Giants: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Those are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation. I do own this fan work, however. All characters shown in this story are not owned by the groups listed above.**

**Okay, just a note before you guys read this: The beginning will seriously be nothing like Dragon Ball GT (even before I changed it) because I did not bother to watch the show that closely. This is just my way of improving it. I've drastically changed the story and retconned the characters a lot. Pan and Bra are 14 and Marron is 15. Goten is also 14 and Trunks is 15. This is so they can be in a similar age group. Eventually when they return their ages will be: Pan, Bra and Goten: 15. Marron and Trunks: 16. The pairings will be TrunksxMarron, GotenxBra. Also, I seriously DO NOT like Uub. Sorry Uub lovers, but I don't know what to do with the guy. He was in three episodes that were kinda rushed in Z, and had no personality development in GT. So for now he's cut out and WILL NOT fuse with Good/Fat Buu.**

**Oh, and for all the Android 17 fangirls, (you know who you are) he'll have a role in this story that isn't just for Super 17. I did this because I thought it would give the Super 17 arc more meaning. This is NOT a remake of GT. It is just a random fan's wish of what could have been with some of his favorite characters. So don't kill me for this. Also, for those who don't know, 17 and 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. Pretty nice, huh? And not only that, 17 is confirmed to have a wife and two adopted children by Toriyama. Too bad GT killed him off.**

**Okay, so guys I've figured out the pairings. These pairings will not take effect immediately but you will see slight changes in their conversations, and the way the characters think of each other. The final pairings will be TrunksxMarron (Because someone had to ship that), GotenxBra and PanxUub. For anyone wondering the randomness of PanxUub, Goku trained Uub and Pan together so they know each other...quite well. On with the story!**

"Has it been a *yawn* week yet?", Goten said as he awoke, with a yawn.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty.", Trunks said sarcastically. Goten stuck his tongue out at him. Trunks smiled. Goten threw a weak blast at Trunks. Trunks frowned.

"Real mature.", Trunks said.

"Oh, and you are?", Goten asked rudely.

"Yes."

"Oh, shut up.", Goten finished.

"How long have you been awake anyway? Your hair is brushed and you're changed.", Goten observed.

"About half an hour.", Trunks said coolly.

"What the hell dude, you didn't wake me up?", Goten said, as he brushed his hair.

"You didn't ask.", Trunks said.

"Dude, you always do this.", Goten said.

"At least I don't leave my clothes on the floor!"

"At least I don't play video games for four hours after I try to go to sleep."

"At least I don't spend twenty minutes working on my hair!"

"It takes time to get it like this!"

"Oh, you mean really stupid?", Trunks asked. He walked over to Goten, and messed up his hair to prove his point.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!", Goten shouted.

"IT'S JUST HAIR, CALM THE FUCK DOWN.", Trunks yelled. Goten walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"DOUCHEBAG!", Trunks yelled.

"BASTARD!", Goten yelled back. The door loudly slammed, and Goten turned to the girls and their horrified faces.

"Uh, Got-", Bra started.

"Bra, I'm not in the mood right now. Sorry, but leave me alone.", Goten said. Goten went to the upper level of the ship and sat there, trying to cool off in the storage room (which was the only thing there). _That miserable low-life bastard Trunks! He thinks he's so much smarter than me. I hate him so much! He thinks he's like a God or something, one of these days I'd love to show him what I'm made of!_ , Goten vented to himself in his thoughts. Meanwhile, Trunks had similar thoughts in the control center. _Goten needs to calm the hell down. One day I'd love to give him a piece of my mind._ , but Trunks' thoughts of hatred were short lived...they were about to land. A massive planet loomed ahead. Trunks wasn't sure this was the right one, but the radar said so. Marron walked inside, checking up on Trunks. Bulla followed.

"Your tantrum done yet, little boy?", Bra teased. This brought a crack of a smile to Trunks' face.

"Hey, I saw that smile!", Bra teased further.

"Come on Trunks, I don't like it when you're mad!", Marron said.

"Well, can't argue with that, huh Bra?", Trunks asked.

"Yup. Nice going, Mar.", Bra complimented. Marron smiled at her friend.

"Where's Pan?", Trunks asked.

"Getting Goten. Why'd he storm up there anyway?", Marron said.

"Goten and I had an argument.", Trunks said.

"NO!", Bra yelled, shocked.

"That's impossible!", Marron reacted.

"What could have possibly done that? Had to be major!", Bra said.

"We...um..."

"What? Tell us!", Marron asked curiously.

"Well, you see, it was kind of a...", Trunks said, sweating nervously.

Meanwhile, Pan tried to coax Goten into coming downstairs.

"Goten? Goten where are you?", Pan chirped.

"I don't want to talk.", Goten's voice boomed with echo over several boxes piled up in the storage.

"Yes you do. Now come over here.", Pan said.

"Go away.", Goten replied.

"Goten. Quit acting like a little baby!", Pan scolded.

"Quit acting like my mom then.", Goten replied in a sassy manner.

"GOTEN! Come on!", Pan said.

"Hmph!"

"Fine, I'm sorry, please come out?", Pan requested warmly.

"Okay, fine.", Goten said. He came out, arms folded. That's when Pan jumped on him, tickling him! Goten laughed and laughed, and tried to push Pan away, but Pan got a little carried away, she transformed into a Super Saiyan and kept Goten pinned down!

"BAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT, PAN GET OFF! GET OFF!", Goten shouted in between laughs. Finally, Pan got off, and went back to base form.

"Now will you come back?", Pan asked.

"Hahaha, alright, alright!", Goten smiled.

"And apologize for being so rude to us?", Pan said, remembering how Goten angrily walked by without a word.

"I don't see the point, but okay.", Goten smiled again and said.

"And apologize to Trunks?", Pan said in a older-sister kind of way. That brought a frown to Goten's face.

"No.", Goten answered flatly.

"Well, baby steps I suppose. Come on.", Pan said, grabbing Goten's hand is guiding him down to the control center.

"Well, you see, it was kind of a...", Trunks said, sweating nervously.

"We fought over how each of us are slobs.", Goten said as he entered the control center.

"That's all? Wow, I expected something greater to fell the mighty friendship of Trunks and Goten.", Marron said.

"Hey, Bra? Marron? Sorry about earlier.", Goten said.

"Aww, it's alright!", Bra said.

"It's alright, Goten!", Marron chirped.

"Now...hug them!", Pan joked. Goten glared at her momentarily. Bra and Marron thought this was a good idea.

"Come on!", Marron said. She'd always thought it would be fun to be hugged by Goten, Goku, you know, all the fun and childish people.

"Yeah, do it.", Bra cooed. Finally, Goten gave in and hugged Marron and Bra. He'd get his revenge on Pan...right now.

"Ha, that was nice. Thanks!", Marron said. Bra simply smiled - a smirk not unlike her father's.

"Now let's see who you gotta hug next...", Marron said.

"Okay Pan, now it's your turn.", Goten said slightly mischievously and evilly.

"What? Okay.", Pan said. Goten hugged her...hard.

"Ow...Goten...ow!", Pan said as Goten and the girls laughed.

"Come on, now you hug Trunks.", Bra said.

"WHAT? I call outrage!", Trunks said, turning around.

"We call make up!", Pan said.

"I'm not gonna...", Goten faltered.

"I would never demean myself...", Trunks faltered.

"Hey, Goten, it was never really worth it was it?", Trunks asked.

"Nah! Never would be.", Goten said.

"HUG HUG HUG", the girls chanted. Goten and Trunks refused, but shook hands instead. That was before Pan and Marron pushed them together of course.

"Oof!"

"Ow!", they both said as they forcefully hugged. The girls cheered and they all made their ways to their respective seats. Trunks flipped a few switches, told Goten to turn a couple levers, and the ship turned a little, and Bra walked in with a tray full of milkshakes.

"Where'd you get those?", Goten asked.

"Made 'em just now. Got one for each of you guys. First, Captain Brother Dork. Now, Co-Captain Cute Dork.", Bra nicknamed. Goten mini-blushed, but he knew Bra wasn't ashamed of speaking her mind. But still. _Cute Dork? Not bad, wait to go, Goten you dog..._, Goten thought to himself.

"One for Pan, and another for Marron. Finally, one for me.", Bra gave out milkshakes.

"What, we don't get nicknames?" Pan asked.

"Maybe later.", Bra said.

"Everyone...this is the planet.", Trunks gestured at the whole planet. Everyone stared at it wide-eyed. It was gigantic! And still, they were a good fifty miles away from it.

"Woah."

"No way."

"Too cool."

"Wow."

"Well, the dragon ball isn't going to be easy to find.", Trunks remarked.

"If the ball is far, the walk is gonna be loooong.", Marron thought.

"The radar has a calibration setting. We'll be fine.", Bra said. The ship zoomed closer and closer to the planet, and soon they couldn't see space through the windows. When they landed, everything was big - it was like they were shrunk on Earth. The smallest blade of grass was longer than Goten, and he was the tallest there - with Trunks not too far behind in height. After a little travelling, they found a flower. A rose, in fact. Marron started to daydream. _Ooh, what if my prince charming gave me that flower, as a declaration of love? Oh, I would totally love that. I wonder if -_

" - ron? - istening?", somebody said. Marron snapped out of her daydream and focused on what that somebody was saying.

"Marron! Hey, Marron! Listen up!", Pan said as Bra snapped her fingers. Marron lowered Bra's hand and shook her head.

"Sorry!", Marron said.

"It's alright. Look, Trunks has a plan.", Goten said.

"What is it?", Marron asked.

"*sigh* Well, it seems the ball is moving.", Bra said. She showed Marron the radar.

"So we follow it?", Marron suggested.

"Yeah, of course.", Bra said. They followed the radar in the sky. They couldn't go too far or the air became too thin. The doors on the buildings were so large, the maximum altitude they were restricted to was the doorknob. Whatever had the ball was moving, and it was moving fast. Trunks, Goten, and Pan powered up and took the hands of their friends. Trunks and Goten shot like rockets, Pan close behind, Bra holding on tight to Trunks and Marron to Pan. They saw someone in the distance. Actually, it was more like a something. It was a giant man, with an egg-shaped face, two eyes, upturned nose, incredibly short hair and teeth sticking out. The humanoid wore a loose cloth to cover itself with. Everyone stared at it is disgust, but noticed that the humanoid alien had a dragon ball in his hand - the four star ball!

They flew closer, Bulla and Marron let go, because now they could keep up. The alien giant, who they were tiny in comparison to, had the ball clenched in it's face. Pan tried to go closer, but a fly stopped her. Not just a normal fly. This was a huge fly! Pan's face turned green from disgust, and flew back after shooting the fly down.

"That thing was huge!", Pan shouted. Everyone started shushing her.

"Hey, we're so small, it's not like he's gonna hear us! I'm the size of his ear!", Pan reasoned. Everyone exchanged looks and felt relieved to have at least one advantage on their side. They kept following the alien, and then the alien walked inside one of the buildings and slammed the door right into Trunks. He started falling, and everyone tried to save him. Goten caught him and kept him on the ground, where Trunks regained focus.

"Thanks, Goten.", Trunks thanked.

"No problem buddy.", Goten replied. Goten set Trunks down on the grass, which was really big.

"You stay here, Bra, Marron, Pan and I will go get the ball.", Goten said.

"Wait, Goten!", Marron said, alarmed.

"What is it Marron?!", Goten said.

"It's Trunks! His leg is hurt, it's bruised. Maybe I should stay with him?", Marron informed.

"Hm, it's a good idea to leave someone with Trunks. Can you get the beans yourself?", Bra said. Marron nodded. Then, assured that Trunks was in good hands, they left. They wondered how they should open the door.

"You know, the architecture here is strange.", Bra observed as Goten tried to open the door.

"You notice some weird things. But I see what you mean. The buildings are all over grass, and there's no road.", Pan said.

"But look. The buildings are quite strange. There are no windows, just doors. Where do they get their ventilation?", Bra wondered.

"Maybe they don't need ventilation. Those giant bodies have to store some amount of air, or what would be the point of their giant size?", Pan thought.

"You could be right, but you're forgetting that they also have organs and they might be not unlike ours.", Bra said.

"You mean they also have stuff like kidneys and that?", Pan asked.

"Precisely. Now, I'm no biology expert but I know enough to know that you need some organs to function.", Bra explained. Pan intently listened. Bra is really smart! "Why don't you take out a page from Bra's book?", her mother would probably say.

"...which would eventually lead to decomposition, I'm guessing. Pan? Pan? You listening?", Bra said. Pan snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry! I was thinking, should we help Goten?", Pan said as they watched Goten struggle to wrench open the door with his bare hands.

"Probably.", Bra said. They flew to Goten, and pulled the door with him. Goten went Super Saiyan, and pulled the door with ease. He told Pan and Bra to keep it still, then he went to the opposite side and pushed. The door opened just enough for them to squeeze through. Pan passed in, then Bra, and Goten closed the door after looking down. He could faintly see Trunks' lavender hair among the grass. Marron must have already gone through. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?", Goten said, turning around.

"Look.", Pan said as she stared at the huge collection of giant humanoid aliens all gathered together. There were probably twelve in total, and most of them were bigger than the one they saw.

"Momma, look what I got!", the giant roared. The vibration was too much in their ears! They held their ears tight.

"Oh, Ragna! Why must you bring the trash into the house?", the other giant said in a Russian-like accent. Similar, not the same. It was the way they pronounced things. It was very defining, like rather than pronouncing Ragna "Rag-nah", they pronounced it more like "Raagnah", with a stretched "ah" sound. The female - they assumed it was a female - had hair a bit longer than Ragna, and had the rest tied in a pony tail. She also wore simple, beaten cloth but it covered more.

"Momma, it is not trash!", Ragna argued. He showed his "Momma".

"It shiny, Momma!", Ragna said.

"Okay. Do not make mess, Ragna. You go and put it in room that is yours.", Momma said. Wouldn't she pass an English test? , Bra sarcastically thought.

"Yes Momma.", Ragna submitted. He walked off, and one of the other giants pointed at the kids.

"Momma! Momma! There is bugs in room! Bugs in room!", the giant yelled out. This one also talked to Momma, and was another girl apparently.

"Shush! Momma cooking right now!", Momma snapped. They took this time to hide behind a giant plant.

"Stupid eggheads.", Pan snarked, causing Bra and Goten to almost giggle. They checked to see whether the giants weren't looking, they weren't, so they went to the hallway where Ragna went. It was very dark, they obviously didn't have lighting here.

"Primitive society.", Bra whispered. She held on to Goten's arm, and so did Pan, for fear of hitting something. There was nothing in the massive hallway. The width of the hallway was the size of a wedding hall, plus some.

"This planet gives meaning to the phrase 'larger than life'", Goten commented. They finally reached the end after a fast but cautious walk. The hallway opened up. A left hallway, a right and a room right ahead of them.

"Okay, how about we split up?", Pan suggested.

"Oh yeah, that always works.", Bra said, rolling her eyes. Pan pouted.

"I don't see you coming up with any good ideas. If you insist, we'll all just go into this room here.", Pan said. They pushed the door open and saw Ragna sitting on a chair, examining the Four-Star Black Star Ball almost scientifically. Except when he...licked it. The kids anime-fell.

"So tiny. Ragna does not want to play with this toy anymore.", Ragna said as he promptly flicked the ball out of his room. The kids chased after it. Alas, Ragna apparently flicked it pretty hard, they couldn't catch it. It stopped rolling right in front of Momma, and she picked it up.

"RAGNA! WHY DO YOU NOT CLEAN UP TRASH!?", Momma shouted as she opened the door - the kids slipped out - and threw the ball, which flew FAR from the house. Goten, Bra and Pan all face-palmed in unison.

"Come on! Really?!", Goten complained. They started looking for Trunks and Marron.

"Where are those two?", Bra wondered.

"Bra, I think we have bigger problems...", Pan said, pointing at the ball, which had fallen into a plate...and been eaten by a giant.

But meanwhile, Trunks and Marron have another short story to share. After Marron examined Trunks' leg, she flew off to the ship.

"You alright, Trunks?", Marron asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Trunks said. Marron began her flight to the ship. They had flew a lot, and that was in powered up state. She didn't know how long it would take her. She flew at top speed, though. Poor Trunks. I'm such a wimp, I need to learn to fly faster! I can't compare to those Saiyans, though. Seriously, those guys are overpowered. No point in being envious though, it's not going to change anything. At least I could learn to fly faster. That's something not all of them can do. Okay, only Bra can't. But still, I should work on that. I wonder what would happen if I fly inside the ship? If I stay airborne for too long would I bump into the wall since the ship is moving? Woah, where did that thought come from? I'm so goofy sometimes. No, Marron, focus! Trunks is hurt, and you're not doing anything about it. Straighten yourself. Everyone's working hard, I should too. I wonder if Goten remembered to change his bed sheet? Now, where were those Senzu Beans again? Oh yeah, they were in Goten's room. I should move those.

And so Marron's flighty (no pun intended) thoughts continued in the same pattern as she made her way to the ship. The trip felt so long, but she thought it probably felt even longer for Trunks who was still sitting there, bored and in pain. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere! She got lost! She seemed to be in some village type of place.

It wasn't even funny how lost she was. She was scared too. She looked around. These aliens really didn't have a creative cell in their body, did they? These houses looked exactly the same as the other ones. Big, gray, windowless and very tall. Marron hovered around them, trying to find her way back. Now which way had she gone? She tried to get an aerial view, but the air was already so thin in this planet that she just couldn't stand it. She felt like a tiny insect, because on Earth it's probably similar to this for those little guys.

She didn't know if these aliens were safe, and she was in no position to defend herself. She had no choice, she had to sense Trunks and go back to him. She turned around. An entire journey in vain. She floated around buildings as she tried to keep her strength. After all the flying, stress and moving around, she was tired. Especially since they spent the majority of the pre-landing convincing Trunks and Goten to make up. She dragged her way through, and finally reached Trunks.

"Marron! You're back! I knew you would come back soon, you're my he-"

"I got lost.", Marron said.

"Oh.", Trunks said upset.

"Want me to come with you?", Trunks asked. Marron looked at Trunks as if the boy was psychotic.

"My leg's better.", Trunks said. Marron gave him a questioning look, but checked his leg anyway. She pushed the bruised spot, and got a silent wince from Trunks.

"Hm. I saw that, Trunks.", Marron said.

"Ah. No hiding stuff from Marron, then.", Trunks joked.

"It's not a laughing matter. Anyway since we can't find the ship, give me the radar.", Marron said.

"Why?", Trunks asked.

"So I can detect the balls we already have.", Marron reasoned.

"Oh, you're right. Here." Trunks said, pulling out the radar.

"Listen, my leg's not hurting as much. When I get up airborne, I'll be fine.", Trunks said.

"Fine.", Marron accepted. There was no point in arguing with Trunks at this point. They jumped into the air, getting another wince from Trunks. Though later he seemed to adjust his leg fine. Trunks couldn't help but notice how Marron's hair just flowed so perfectly when flying, then set back to perfect shape when they landed. Marron caught him in one of his two-second stares.

"Hey, look at the bright side. We only need four dragon balls left.", Marron said.

"Three, actually.", Trunks said.

"No, four. The Four star ball, and the fifth, sixth and seventh balls.", Marron counted.

"I'm pretty sure someone caught the seventh one, actually.", Trunks said. For those who forgot, here's the text from Chapter 1:

_"What the - Wait, no!" Pilaf yelled. After that, Shenron disappeared and the Black Star Balls turned to stone and started to scatter away, as they would. The Black Star Dragon Balls are special, in the way that they are MUCH more powerful than Earth's Dragon Balls, but of course there's catch: They scatter all around the freaking galaxy. Whoop dee do, right? Not really for Pilaf. Or anyone, really..._

_"You ignorant, foul, wretched, incompetent slaves! You made me mess up the damn wish! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CATCH THE BALLS!" Pilaf shouted in rage. Mai and Shu hurriedly shot up into the air and Mai grabbed one of the stones. Just then, a familiar figure along with two others loomed overhead in the destroyed roof of the hut they were in._

_"I'm telling you, this is where I saw Shenron...except different.", Goku said_

_"Okay, but he's not here now. Maybe someone made the wish already?" Dende said._

_"Maybe we should check who made it..." Mr. Popo suggested. "It came from that hut."_

_"How can ya tell, Popo?" Goku asked._

_"The balls scattered from there. Who are those people?" Mr. Popo told then asked._

_"Heeeeeyyyyy it's my old friends Pilaf, Mai and Shu! Hey guys!", Goku yelled happily to the Pilaf Gang. The whole gang promptly did an anime fall. Goku started to shrink. He became chubbier. Smaller. Cuter._

_"Goku! What's wrong?!" Dende exclaimed._

_"Ahhh! It's Goku! Run!" Pilaf yelled and they all escaped._

_"I wonder what that was all about? I wanted to see my old friends..." Goku said sadly. I remember when I first met them. I was such a little kid at that time! I was tiny! I wonder how they're all doing now? You know I'm pretty sure Krillin liked Mai at one point. Ooh, look food!, Goku thought to himself then looked at some sushi on the table. Just then, Dende zoomed away and came back with a stone from Mai._

"Oh, I didn't know that. In that case, only three! Haha!", Marron laughed. She glanced at the radar which she still had. The radar indicated their three dragon balls were to the east. They went that way. After fifteen minutes of hard searching, they found nothing. Marron glanced at the radar again. West?! They must have turned wrong somewhere. But Marron could swear they went straight...

They went west, and kept going, but didn't find a single thing.

"Trunks, this is frustrating.", Marron said.

"I know, but we have to keep searching.", Trunks said.

"You're healing fast enough, we could grab some bandages from the nearby-", Marron got cut off.

"It's not about healing, Marron, if we don't find the ship-", Trunks said.

"We're not gonna be able to leave of course, sorry about that.", Marron apologized. She glanced at the radar. SOUTH?! This was getting to be annoying. They turned around and constantly stared at the radar. Of course, the ship was moving. Just like the balls. They kept watching the three dots on the radar, and were eventually able to keep up with it. Then, the dots just froze. They headed toward that direction, and caught up with a smaller giant than Ragna, not that they knew his name, and saw he was PLAYING with their ship, as if it were a toy. They floated near the giant alien, as it spoke to it's mother.

"Momma me find toy! Me find toy!", the giant roared.

"You will not keep toy! You let go!", the mother yelled. The giant started shaking the ship. Trunks probably would've had a heart attack right there and then. Eventually, the ignorant alien tossed aside the ship, and fortunately Trunks and Marron were able to catch it together. They set it gently on the ground, and waited for the boy and mother to walk away. Eventually they did. The area was an empty playground or something. They climbed inside the ship, and Trunks almost fainted from the sight. All the furniture was shaken up, and the TV was cracked. A sofa was upside down. Marron set Trunks down on the sofa after turning it up. She went into the room to get the beans. They were supposed to be in Goten's suitcase, which was across the room of messy things. She took a bean and gave it to Trunks.

"Ahh. Thanks Marron. Hey, you think we could farm Senzu Beans here?", Trunks asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think we have to. We've been out for a month and three weeks, and we're still pretty full on beans.", Marron commented. Trunks stood up.

"I feel so much better now.", Trunks said. Marron smiled. That's how she liked it!

"So, ready to go back to others?", Marron said.

"I bet they've found the ball by now.", Trunks said.

"Let's make our way back then.", Marron said. She led the way out.

"Let me just see something first.", Trunks said. He walked into the control center and saw something he wish he didn't. The control center was completely wrecked! That damned alien! Trunks really wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind! But right now, another problem was at hand.

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for the incredibly late update. Forgive me? ^-^**

**Anyway this is the promised chapter! This will only be Part 1, however, so stay tuned for Part 2. Also, OMG, my story passed the 30,000 mark! Cool! BTW someone put my story on the Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction Recommendation page! That's pretty cool.**


End file.
